Cracks in the Ice
by Avenger4Life
Summary: Elsa is trying her best to be the best sister Anna deserves. After thirteen years of failing her little sister she will do anything for her. Now dangerous attacks in the forest as well as strange blizzards that are damaging villages leave Elsa stressful and overworked. She is scared, not for herself or for her kingdom. No, she is scared that she will lose everything close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Frozen story so I hope this one will turn out alright. I've watched the movie so many times and I really love it. Disney really done a good job with that movie. I really love it and I'm 18 ;) Well you know what they say, you're never too old for Disney! **

**Anyway, this is just a small chapter, a prequel to what's about to come. So I hope you guys will enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>It was night when the sleeping platinum blonde haired woman was woken up by knocking on her door. That all too familiar sound rang in her ears as she was awoken from her slumber. She turned around in her bed and soon saw a specific red head in front of her. "Ugh Anna… you know you don't have to knock."<p>

She shrugged slightly. "Sorry… force of habit."

Glancing at her younger sister she noticed the few bags under her eyes. "What's wrong Anna?"

The red head grabbed her arm as she gazed at her older sister. "I… I had a nightmare."

Right when she said this Elsa sat up looking at her sister. She noticed that she was at the brink of crying. "Oh Anna… come here." She told her while opening her eyes. Anna quickly got in bed with her and felt a pair of arms snake around her, holding her and comforting her.

"It… it was… it was horrible." Anna sobbed in her sisters arms. Elsa held her as she cried. For thirteen years she couldn't do this. She had to hear her sister cry on the other side of the door, unable to do anything to comfort her. She was definitely going to change that now. She was going to comfort her the best she could. "It's alright Anna… it was just a dream. It's not real."

Anna stayed quiet for a moment and Elsa thought she fell asleep. That is until she heard her sister's voice again. "It… it was about you…"

Elsa flinched slightly hearing this. She had a nightmare about her? What… what happened? As if Anna had read her mind she continued on talking, explaining what had happened in her dream. "You… you were different. You had the kingdom under another blizzard… you froze everyone and… and you shut me out again, but then when I tried to talk to you to reason with you… you… you…" Anna couldn't even finish before breaking into another round of sobs.

Elsa hugged her sister tighter. She knew what Anna wanted to say. She froze her heart again and this time there probably wasn't an act of true love to save her. "Sh…" She tried to calm her down. "I would never do that Anna."

The red head nodded. "I… I know but… you were so _different. _It's like it wasn't even _you." _

She hugged her tighter. "I'm never changing Anna. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll always be your protective sister."

Anna smiled softly. "Just don't be too overprotective."

"I can't promise anything."

Both girls chuckled. Anna turned around and smiled at her sister. "I love you so much Elsa."

"I love you too Anna." She told her before kissing her forehead. "And don't you worry, I'm right here and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Anna smirked at her, a few tears still staining her face. "Just a question. You don't have an evil twin sister somewhere running around wanting revenge."

Elsa laughed at her sister's imagination. "Not that I know of Anna. So far I know I only have one greater younger sister."

The red head smiled. "And I have a greater older sister that has amazing powers. I don't think it can get better."

"No it can't, now try and go back to sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Elsa yawned as she laid her head back on her pillow.

Anna smiled and burrowed her head into her older sister's shoulder. "You mean you have a lot of work to do."

"Just go to sleep Anna."

"Alright, alright… stinker."

Elsa smiled softly. "Whatever you say Anna…"

The two went quiet trying to fall asleep, but before either one of them could a loud clap of thunder made the younger girl flinch. Elsa hugged her tighter as she felt it. "Don't worry Anna, I'm right here."

"Thank you…" Anna whispered. She was never a fan of thunderstorms. She hated them and to say the truth she was scared of them. But this time she had her older sister there. She would keep her safe, no matter what.

And just in mere minutes, even though there was a raging storm outside, both girls fell asleep peacefully, neither plagued by nightmares or bad memories.

Both sisters slept with a smile on their face.

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain during this raging storm still stood the famous ice palace that the Queen had built. It was a beautiful sight and it was still standing with just minor damage. It was empty except for its guardian. The big white mass of snow stood at the front guarding the palace of unwanted guests.<p>

A figure was walking toward the building when the pile of snow in front of the castle started moving. Marshmallow stood up and roared at the figure trying to scare them away, unfortunately the figure just stood there.

Marshmallow frowned. "Go away!" He roared.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." The figure told him as lightning flashed across the sky, followed by thunder.

The huge snowman roared at the figure and swiped at the figure. Right when he should have hit the person… they vanished.

He blinked in confusion as he now just had a pile of snow in front of him. He turned around and was met with a huge blast. Marshmallow stumbled back and stopped right at the ledge. The figure stood there with one of their arms raised towards the beast.

The figure smirked. "Sorry for having to do this, but you're going to ruin my plans." With that Marshmallow was hit with another blast and fell over the ledge down into the chasm below. He roared, but it melted with the thunder that followed.

The person turned around and glanced up at the ice castle. "That was too easy. But now, I have my home back." Another bolt of lightning hit, illuminating the person showing that it was a female with platinum hair.

**And that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. This is just a small prequel. My chapters are definitely longer than this one, so no worries there. Just tell me what you guys think and if you'd like to hear more! **

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm glad a lot of you liked the first chapter! That's why I'm going to keep on going. So here's the second chapter of the story and I hope you guys like it! **

**PenguinTiff: Glad you liked it, here's the next chapter so I hope you like this as well! **

**jade254: Yes, it looks like Anna's nightmare might not be just a dream. Maybe it means something more. **

**Guest: Here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it like the last one! **

* * *

><p>Back in the castle of Arendelle two sisters were sleeping together in a bed. Anna was sprawled all over the bed, even over Elsa who was just sleeping at the edge of the bed. A knock on the door startled both sisters awake. Anna jumped up accidentally pushing Elsa, which resulted her from falling of the bed and hitting the ground.<p>

"Anna!" Elsa shouted.

"Sorry!" Anna stated sitting up in the bed, but she was hit with a snowball to the face. "Elsa!"

"That's what you get for throwing me off the bed!" She shouted getting on her feet, but was hit with a pillow to her face this time.

"I said I was sorry!" Anna told her but not even seconds later a pile of snow was dropped on her head. "E-Elsa!" She shouted while feeling the cold hitting her.

Another knock on the door. "Your Majesty, your Highness?" Came a voice.

Elsa stood up straight. "Yes Kai?" She asked as Anna dug herself out of the snow pile.

"Breakfast is almost ready, if the two of you would get ready." Kai told her.

Anna finally had dug herself out of the snow pile. "That was not funny Elsa! You could ha…" She stopped as another pile of snow was dropped on her. She screamed in frustration but it was muffled by all of the snow.

Kai blinked. "Uh, was that Princess Anna? Is everything alright?"

Elsa opened the door and poked her head out while smiling at him. "Everything is fine Kai. We'll be right down." With that she pulled her head back in and closed the door.

Kai shook his head. "Those two will never grow up." He said while walking back down the hall.

Anna dusted the snow off of her as she glared at Elsa. "That was so not fair." She told her. Elsa shrugged simply. "Well you should have thought about pushing me off of the bed."

The younger sister pouted. "I said I was sorry…"

Elsa threw a pillow at her. "Come on, we need to get ready. Breakfast is ready." Anna giggled but got up and ran to her room to get ready. Elsa sighed as she grabbed the pillow from the floor and threw it on her bed.

She loved Anna and she wasn't going to disappoint her. She wasn't going to fail as her big sister. Not again.

* * *

><p>A half hour later both Elsa and Anna were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Anna seemed to be her usual peppy girl, no trace of last night's nightmare to be seen on her face. She smiled at her sister. "So Elsa, I was thinking. Kristoff is headed off to do ice harvesting, well… that's his job, but like I said, I was thinking, that maybe… you know, I really love you and all but…"<p>

Elsa chuckled. "Anna, your rambling again, just get to the point."

"Oh right, okay, um well… I was maybe thinking on going with Kristoff and help him a bit." Anna had expected for her sister to freeze the whole room, but surprisingly she didn't freak out… that much.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "You want to go with Kristoff? Alone?"

"Well we won't be alone alone… there'll be Sven… and probably Olaf if he follows us… I swear we won't be doing anything! I just want to help him and you know… get to know him more…"

Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew where this was coming from. "Anna, don't worry. I know Kristoff isn't Hans. It's been almost a year. And I have no reasons to hate him."

Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's… that's a huge relief, because Kristoff was really thinking you didn't like him."

"Why would he think that I wouldn't like him?" She asked with a small smirk.

The younger sister gave her a look. "Please, the last time Kristoff asked me out on a date you threatened to freeze him solid if something would happen to me. He's scared of you."

"Good then it worked."

"Elsa!"

"I'm just kidding." Elsa chuckled. "But when are you leaving?"

Anna smiled. "After breakfast!"

Elsa sighed shaking her head. "You know Anna, you need to learn to tell me this sooner than just at the last minute. What if I had something planned? Hm?"

Anna wasn't quite sure what to say. "Um… well… I… probably… would have talked to… you… and Kristoff… I would have come up with something."

"Sure you would." Elsa smirked before continuing on eating her food. A few minutes passed and Anna glanced up at her older sister. "So… is that a yes?"

"A yes to what?" She asked simply.

"To me going out with Kristoff!" Anna told her. How could she forget so easily!?

"Oh that." Elsa said simply.

Another few minutes of silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is it a yes or no!?" Anna asked a little anxious.

Elsa smirked at her and that's when Anna knew that this was all on purpose. "Elsa!" She shouted causing both girls to giggle. "You're mean!" Anna stated.

The Queen chuckled but nodded. "Well I do have to catch up on big sister time."

Anna smirked at her. "Yes you do, but seriously, is it a yes or a no?"

"You can go Anna, just be careful, Ice Harvesting is dangerous." She told her younger sister. Anna waved her hand at her. "I have Kristoff, nothing will happen."

Elsa chuckled slightly at her. "I know Kristoff will make sure you're safe, because he wouldn't dare come back without you."

Anna glared at her sister. "Elsa, that's not nice. Kristoff _is _frightened of you."

"Well I'm glad that your boyfriend knows who he's dealing with."

"Oh he _knows._" Anna told her. "Not only are you my big sister, but you're also the Queen _and _you have ice powers. That's a triple threat." Anna told her which only caused Elsa to smirk more.

Anna rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, Kristoff is coming so I'm going to get myself ready." She put her napkin down and stood up from the table. She gave her sister a quick hug before leaving to get ready.

Elsa sighed while shaking her head but with a smile on her face. "Oh Anna…"

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" Kai asked as he walked in the room.

The Queen raised one of her eyebrows. "Yes, why do you ask?"

The man looked behind him a bit perplexed. "Well, your sister just ran through the halls screaming about the best day ever?"

Elsa chuckled slightly. She stood up and walked passed Kai. "She's fine. She's just going on a date with Kristoff."

Kai sighed in relief. "Well that's good to hear. There's nothing that can go wrong with that." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Kristoff!" Anna screamed in delight as she ran in the big man's arms. "Whoa!" Kristoff caught her in the last minute but tripped over his own two feet. They both fell in the snow behind them.<p>

The two started laughing and Kristoff dusted the snow off of Anna's head. "What's gotten you so jumpy?" He asked with a smile.

She smirked at him. "Oh I'm just going on a date with a cute, big, handsome guy."

Kristoff smirked. "Oh yea? Do I know him?"

Anna thought about it. "Oh I don't know. Maybe you've seen him in the woods a few times doing his business."

"Hey!"

Anna chuckled and screeched slightly as Kristoff threw her in the snow. Sven suddenly appeared trudging up to them. He grunted before nuzzling his snout in Anna's head as she tried getting out of the snow. The red head laughed as she patted Sven's head. "Hey there Sven."

Kristoff helped her up on her feet. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yep!"

"You know, Ice Harvesting isn't an easy job. You sure your sister is alright with this?" Kristoff asked as he crossed his arms.

She pushed him slightly. "Elsa is fine with it! I talked to her and everything is settled."

"Oh _you _talked to her?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow. Anna rolled her eyes and quickly jumped into the sled that was standing beside them. "Come on! I want to go Ice Harvesting! You promised." She pouted and that's when Kristoff gave in.

Sighing he hooked Sven at the front of the sled before getting in the sled with her. "Alright, I guess a promise is a promise."

"Yup!" Anna smiled at him.

Kristoff chuckled before swinging the reins. "Go Sven!" He shouted and the reindeer ran off pulling the sled with the two lovebirds off.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the weather is getting worse?" Elsa asked. She was standing at a table with other men around it. They were the Council. These people help Elsa in ruling the kingdom. There was the Captain of the Guards, the Head of Trades and others.<p>

One man stood up. "The storms are getting worse and hitting villages at the edge of the kingdom."

"It's almost winter and it's always this cold. Are you sure this isn't just normal weather?" Elsa asked the men.

They all shook their heads. "Reports have come in that the storms they are hit with are the worst they have ever seen. We thought it would blow by, but it seems that it's getting worse, not weaker."

Frederick nodded. "We're fearing that this may cause another… winter…" He tried to say it as carefully as possible.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of this storm?"

Immediately every man in the room started shaking their heads and hands. "No your Majesty! We're just… concerned, maybe you could do something about it." Alan asked as nicely as he could.

Dealing with a Queen that could turn you into an ice statue in seconds wasn't easy. Elsa sighed as she rubbed her face. "I do not like to mess with the weather, but I will see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. I _created _the last winter I didn't stop one."

"But you did stop that winter." Frederick told her.

Elsa glared at him slightly. _"My _winter. That's a complete different story."

One man raised his hands. "We are just glad that you are going to find a way to stop this. We're really grateful that you are trying. The people will be pleased as well."

"I'm not promising anything here, but I see where you are coming from Travis, at least they will see that I am trying to help them." Elsa spoke. Glancing at the entire Council she took another deep breath. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Another man stepped up. He was a little unsure but still went on with what he wanted to say. "There have been discussion about… the Princess getting married. Is there any update on that?"

Elsa stood up straight. "Anna is my sister, I will not push her into something she doesn't want to. If she wants to get married then it's up to her and Kristoff. It's their life."

They all nodded. "Thank you your Majesty for lending your time."

Elsa gave a curt nod. "It's our job. Now if you'll excuse me I still have some paperwork to do."

She stood up and left the room and started to walk towards her study. Entering the room she looked out the window first. It was snowing slightly, but if they were right this light snowfall could turn into a raging blizzard soon. Arendelle didn't need another cold weather.

But there was something else on her mind.

She looked up at the mountain, putting a hand against the window. "Please be safe Anna."

**That's it, hope it was as good as the first chapter. Let me know what you thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I'm so glad you guys like this story! Your reviews made me really happy. Well, I'm not going to start blabbing here and just let you guys get to the chapter! Enjoy! **

**Alexis: Here you go! Another chapter! **

**bananas-rule-2015: Good to hear that you enjoyed the first two chapters! Happy to hear from you again ;) **

**FrozenAddict15: Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as the rest! **

* * *

><p>"Okay, now just spread your legs apart and make sure you stand straight. Good. Now grab the block of ice with your tool… no… yea like that."<p>

"Ugh… this is so hard!"

"You almost got it! Now just pull it up!"

Anna furrowed her brow. With her tool she had a tight grip on the block of ice that was floating in the water. With all of her strength she tried to pull it up. She smiled as she saw the block of ice out of the water. "I did it! I did it! Kristoff look! I… whoa!"

Suddenly the ice block slipped through the tool and Anna slipped backwards. Kristoff immediately tried to catch her but he too slipped on the ice. The two crashed to the ground with Anna on top of the blonde man.

Anna coughed. "Wow… that was unexpected."

"Yea… no kidding." Kristoff groaned. The two moved around and soon Kristoff helped Anna back to her feet after getting himself back on his. Anna started dusting herself off from the snow that was slightly falling from the sky. Kristoff though immediately checked her over for any injuries.

The red head laughed. "Kristoff!"

"Are you hurt? Seriously, tell me if you're hurt anywhere." He said checking her over, turning her around and looking at her from top to bottom.

Anna laughed again and pushed Kristoff back. "I'm fine Kristoff. I've been through a lot worse. I can handle it."

"You sure? Because I don't want to become an ice statue." He said crossing his arms.

The Princess rolled her eyes at him. "Elsa is not going to turn you into an ice statue. It's just an empty threat."

"Then why did she threat me anyway?" He asked raising his hands in the air.

Anna moved her head slightly. "Well… she's a little overprotective…"

"A little?" Kristoff asked again raising an eyebrow.

She moved her hands around. "What? She's my sister. Of course she's protective. Every boyfriend has to deal with that if his girlfriend has a sister."

Kristoff smirked at her. "Well not every girlfriend's sister is the Queen and has ice powers that can turn me into an ice statue in a wink of an eye, because I wasn't able to protect her sister."

Anna pushed him slightly while giggling. "Kristoff, your imagining like… the worst case scenario. I know Elsa and she will definitely _not _freeze you into an ice statue. She's just a little… tense after the whole situation last year… with… you know who…"

"I know." Kristoff sighed. "It's just… I don't want to screw this up like I always screw everything else up."

"You do not!" Anna protested. "If anyone screws anything up its me, mostly because I'm clumsy." She said. Kristoff chuckled and nodded his head. "Yea, you're clumsy."

"Hey!"

Both of them started laughing together. Anna turned back around to the open waters where a few more ice blocks were still floating around. "Okay! I want to try this again. I'm going to get that ice out of the water!"

Kristoff walked up towards Anna and put his arms around her. "Calm down feisty pants. Don't get mad at the ice, we got enough anyway."

Anna pouted slightly but nodded. "Alright, I guess you're right, but… I _really _want to get one block of ice out."

The blonde man sighed and nodded. "Alright! You won, but this time I'm helping, or else we'll be stuck here forever."

Anna stuck out her tongue at him. "I can do it without your help, thank you very much."

Kristoff shrugged. "Fine, then go ahead, I'll be with Sven eating carrots while you'll struggle in getting that ice out."

"Pft, just you wait and see! I'll get that ice out in no time! You won't even need to grab the carrots." Anna challenged and Kristoff smiled at her. "Sure, whatever you say." With that he pecked Anna on the cheeks before heading back to his sled.

Anna then turned back to the water and grabbed the tools. With a determined face she looked at the ice block in the water. "Okay, you're coming out of there one way or another." She told the ice block, getting ready to grab it. "Even if I have to jump in there myself." She said simply.

She grabbed the ice with the tool again. Taking a deep breath she tried to pull it out of the water again. It took a few tries but after a few minutes she was able to lift it out of the water. She grinned. "Aha!" She shouted.

"Don't drop it!" Kristoff called from the sled while chuckling.

"Haha, very funny." Anna joked still holding the ice block above the water. Now she just had to slowly move it up and onto the ice. _But how? I never got this far! _She scrunched up her nose and moved her feet around so she was standing in a better position.

With renewed strength she pulled up the ice. And this time she succeeded. "Yes! I did it!" Anna was standing there with the block of ice right above her head. "Finally!" she yelled in success.

"Whoa Anna take it easy!" Kristoff yelled seeing that she had pulled the ice from the water. He was a little proud of her seeing she finally succeeded. He was actually expecting her to be there for a long while.

Sven grunted happy that Anna had succeeded and Kristoff pushed himself off of the sled. Now they could finally leave. It was getting colder and it was almost dark. They had to leave soon so Elsa wouldn't worry.

Because that was the last thing he wanted. A worried sister with crazy ice powers…

He started walking over to her until he was at her side. "Come on Anna, we need to head back."

"Yea! Just… give me a moment!" She said putting the ice slowly to the ground, not wanting it to fall on her foot, because that would hurt… a lot.

Putting down the ice on the ground she noticed something flicker in the water. Being the curious girl she was she peered over the water to see what it was. Unfortunately she almost lost her head doing so. An enormous icicle grew out of the water almost impaling Anna.

The red head screeched slightly as she jumped back just able to miss the ice that was about to pierce her. Unfortunately she slipped on the ice beneath her feet and tripped, hitting her head against the ice block she had settled on the ground.

Kristoff saw everything and his eyes went wide. "Anna!" he shouted running towards her. Sven quickly ran towards them too worried about the Princess.

Kristoff quickly bent down towards the red head. He grabbed Anna and immediately shook her. "Come on Anna, wake up!" he kept on shaking her but she wasn't responding to anything. Even Sven licked across her cheek to see if she would wake up, but nothing.

The Ice Harvester looked around, especially at the icicle that almost killed Anna. Where did _that _come from anyway? It's not usual that ice sprang out of the water. That actually never happened.

Kristoff carefully picked up Anna from the ground and walked back to the sled. Looking at her face he got worried. This entire situation was confusing anyway, but for now he had to make sure that Anna was alright.

He got in the sled before hooking up Sven. "Come on bud, we need to go."

Sven grunted and started pulling the sled back down the mountain. Kristoff quickly tucked Anna in a warm blanket so she wouldn't be cold. He just hoped Elsa wouldn't freeze the whole place when they got back. If she hasn't already.

* * *

><p>Elsa started pacing around the room, frost creeping up the walls. It was already dark and Anna still hasn't returned from her trip. She was worried something had happened. Ice Harvesting was a dangerous job. She knows that Kristoff knows what he's doing but knowing Anna she just knows something could easily go wrong.<p>

What if they were attacked by wolves again? Or Anna fell into the water… or Hans suddenly popping up wanting revenge… or… or…

The Queen took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just… just calm down Elsa. Don't always think of the worst case scenarios and anyways, Hans is in prison, he won't be able to escape."

She turned around to look out the window. She could see the entire kingdom from where she stood but she still couldn't see her sister or Kristoff. She really hoped that they were safe.

A knock on the door was heard. Elsa turned around and saw Kai standing there. He smiled slightly. "Your Majesty, Princess Anna and Kristoff have returned."

She didn't need to hear anything else. She quickly ran passed Kai and down the stairs towards the entrance hall. She could already see Kristoff and Anna but the blonde man was steadying her sister. Fear crept up her at this sight.

What had happened?

She ran to Anna and quickly hugged her. "Oh Anna, I was worried something might have happened."

She could hear her sister hiss in pain. Immediately she took a step back to look at her. "Anna?"

"I'm fine… really." She said holding her head. Elsa gave her a questioning look, though it didn't seem that she was going to answer her question. So that is why she turned over to Kristoff wanting to know what exactly happened. She also gave him her special death glare.

He flinched. "N-Nothing happened. She… she just s-slipped on ice and h-hit her head. T-That's all!" He said as he started shaking his hands or generally holding them in front of him making sure that Elsa wouldn't freeze him.

"I'm fine Elsa." Anna told her sister still holding her head. "I just got a headache. Though I never expected an ice spear to come out of the water."

"WHAT!?"

Both flinched, especially Kristoff. Anna held her hands in front of her. "Don't worry Elsa. I'm fine! It was just an accident. I just need to go see the bed and make sure that I get some rest in my doctor."

Both Kristoff and Elsa gave Anna a confused expression. Elsa grabbed her sister's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Anna, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yea! I'm perfect! Just probably should tell the chocolate that I need some Kai…" She mumbled.

Elsa shook her head. "Okay, I think you have a concussion Anna." She said moving her slowly to the stairs wanting to bring her to her bed.

"I'm fine Kristoff!"

"I'm Elsa…" The platinum blonde told her a little annoyed.

Anna sighed holding her head. "Yea… maybe I should get some rest."

"I'll go get the doctor." Kristoff called as he headed the other way. Elsa nodded her thanks to him before he was gone.

Helping her sister up the stairs wasn't the easiest part. She wanted to slide down the rail wanting to stay down, so that meant she had to almost drag Anna upstairs. Luckily Kai helped her on the way and the two carefully helped Anna to her room.

They laid her on the bed and immediately Anna plopped herself onto the comfy sheets and immediately fell asleep. Elsa glanced at Kai. "Do you think she will be alright?"

Kai smiled at the Queen. "Your Majesty, your sister has a very thick skull. She's been falling into armors and running into walls since she was small. I don't think hitting her head will hurt her much."

"But she has a concussion." Elsa told Kai but again the man shook his head. "That is fine Elsa. At one point Anna had hit her head real bad falling down the stairs while riding her bike. After that she thought she was one of the guards. That went on for almost a month."

Elsa blinked. "Really?"

Kai nodded. "Your parents had to drag your sister out of the training room a few times."

"How old was she?" Elsa asked still not able to believe what she was hearing.

Kai thought a little bit. "I think she was fifteen. It was a few months before your parents…" He stopped realizing what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

Elsa shook her head. "No it's alright, it's fine." She glanced at Anna who was probably already asleep on the bed. She pushed a strand from her face away. "I just hope she's alright."

"She'll be perfectly fine your Majesty." Kai reassured her.

She nodded. "Yea…"

**And that's that. Now what happened with Anna and more importantly how did it happen? Like Kristoff said, ice just doesn't spring out of the water like that ;) Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And welcome back to the next chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy this one! Well I won't talk long here and let you all get to the chapter! **

**bananas-rule-2015: Thank you! As to your assumption well... I am not going to say anything except keep on reading ;)**

**FrozenAddict15: Yea poor Anna, but she'll be back to normal very soon. **

**lelo: Here you go! Another chapter! **

* * *

><p>Anna groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding like someone had smashed a rock against it. She moved around and felt something soft beneath her. Where was she again? And what exactly happened again?<p>

Opening her eyes softly the first thing she saw was the ceiling… the ceiling of her room. She was in her room?

She sat up on her bed and looked around. The curtains were closed but she could see some light shining through them. On the other side of her bed was a chair with a sleeping figure in it.

It was Elsa.

Why was she sitting in that oh so uncomfortable chair? And why was she sleeping? Well if she was sleeping then she didn't want to wake her.

Carefully and quietly Anna tried to get out of the bed without waking Elsa. But Elsa was always a light sleeper. Anna just shuffled the sheets and it was enough to wake her sister up. Elsa moved in her chair and woke up. Opening her eyes she saw her sister sitting up. "Anna?" She asked.

She cringed. "Sorry for waking you."

Immediately Elsa shook her head. She got up and hugged her. "No! I'm just glad you're alright. How's your head?"

Anna carefully touched the spot where she hit her head on the ice block. She hissed slightly in pain. She had a little bump there too. "It… stings…"

Elsa checked her head and saw the little bump there as well. She sighed slightly. "Well… take it easy."

"I'm fine Elsa. I just slipped on some ice. Nothing bad." She told her grabbing her hand. Elsa smiled at her little sister. She was always so optimistic about everything. The Queen chuckled slightly before shaking her head. "Alright, alright, just… please for my sake of sanity take it easy."

Anna giggled and nodded. "I will Elsa."

"Well at least you know who I am now." She said with a small smirk.

The Princess gave her a confused glance and Elsa chuckled. "You mistook me for Kristoff."

"What!? Wow, I must have really hit my head." Anna said rubbing the side of her head while chuckling slightly. Elsa did as well and the two sisters hugged each other one last time.

Elsa sighed as she stood up from the bed. "Well, I have to get back to my duties. I hope you won't get into more trouble."

"I won't." Anna promised putting a hand over her heart.

Her sister gave her a warm smile before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "If you need anything I'll be in my office." She told her before leaving her room.

Anna smiled slightly as she sat on her bed. So what should she do today?

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her study rubbing her head. She was still worried about Anna. After all, not just any ice spike comes out of the water and almost kills your sister. This wasn't something natural. So that came to only one conclusion.<p>

_Someone _done this.

But who? And why? Her sister didn't do anything wrong.

Or was this her magic going out of control again? That could have been a possibility as well, then that also meant she was responsible for the strong weather at the villages around the kingdom.

Then that also meant _she _almost killed Anna.

Elsa took in a shaky breath. What was she supposed to do? She went through her hair with her hand, looking down at the papers in front of her. She still had a lot of work to do. The damages the blizzards and bad weathers caused the villages need to be dealt with. She thought about sending a few men to every village so they could help them rebuild and give them food and water.

It was the least she could do at the moment.

But she still wondered why these strange weather occurrences are appearing all of a sudden. She really wasn't sure if it was her doing or just mother nature playing with them all…

She heard a knock on her door that snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" She asked a little confused as to who would be at her door.

"Your Majesty, there's a letter for you." Kai spoke.

Elsa groaned slightly and rubbed her head. "Kai you know you can come in." She told him.

She could hear the squeak of the door and footsteps. She looked up and saw Kai walking towards her with a worried look. "Your Majesty…"

"Please Kai, you can just call me Elsa. We're in a private environment. You don't need to be so formal with me." She told him sweetly.

Kai nodded. "Very well, but Elsa, are you sure you're okay? You don't look exactly alright." He told her while handing her the letter.

Elsa took it and sighed. "I… just got a lot on my mind. And now Anna and that incident, I'm wondering if my powers have some sort of play in this _again." _

The servant looked a little worried. "Elsa, you know Gerda and I care for the two of you so much. We're here for you at every time. I've seen so much that you could do with your powers Elsa, but believe me when I say this, I do not think that you are responsible for these weather occurrences. Or Anna's incident."

The platinum blonde rubbed her head. "That doesn't help Kai, then it still means _someone else _tried to hurt Anna. That's… even worse… I think…" She muttered to herself.

Kai gave her a worried glance. "Should I send some guards to scout the area where Anna had hit her head? To ease you a little bit?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's actually not a bad idea. Thank you Kai."

He smiled. "It's what I'm here for Elsa. Now make sure you also get some rest and take it easy. I know you've been at Anna's side since yesterday evening. Sleeping in that chair is not the most comfortable way to sleep."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I will Kai, thank you again." Kai bowed and left the room. The Queen glanced at the letter in her hand. She took a deep breath and opened it. "Well… let's see who's in trouble now…" She muttered.

* * *

><p>Anna sneaked through the halls of the castle trying to hit the stables. It was harder than she thought. Sneaking passed guards and the servants wasn't exactly the easiest to do, but she wanted to go to the stables without anyone noticing.<p>

Quietly she sneaked passed a sleeping guard that was stationed at the front gate. She giggled slightly as she walked by him without waking him. On the one side it was easy peasy sneaking passed sleeping guards, but on the other hand it was a little pathetic to have guards sleeping on their job. Their security would suck if the guards kept on sleeping.

When she was passed all the guards she ran to the stables while squealing. She slammed through the doors and smiled when she saw the sleeping man in the hay. "Kristoff!" She shouted before jumping on him.

Kristoff let out a loud surprised yelp as something hard landed on him. Opening his eyes he saw strawberry blonde hair in his face. "Anna!?"

A giggle confirmed his suspicions. He looked up and saw the feisty Princess above him. "What are you doing here?" He asked chuckling while pulling Anna off of him.

The Princess stood back on her own two feet and smirked. "Oh… I just wanted to see my pungent Reindeer King."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow saying 'seriously'? "Really? Reindeer King?"

Anna gave him a kiss on the lips and Kristoff chuckled. "Alright, I'll take it." The two kissed again, this time deeper. The Mountain man took a step back but accidentally hit something. He tripped back and also pulled Anna with him. She squealed and both of them landed back on the hay.

Anna giggled slightly and Kristoff laughed a bit. "Sorry!" He apologized quickly.

"It's alright." Anna told him getting back on her feet. Kristoff stood up as well and dusted all the hay off of him. "So how are you feeling?" he asked glancing at the red headed Princess.

She shrugged pulling a straw out of her hair. "Just a little bump on the head, other than that I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you for a second there, but then Kai came and told me that you were fine and that Elsa would be sleeping by your side." He explained.

Anna nodded. "Yea, I woke up with her sleeping in a chair. I guess she stayed by my side all this time. She's really a great sister."

"Yea when she doesn't want to freeze me."

"She does not!"

"When I brought you in she gave me that 'talk or I freeze you' look." Kristoff told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "She's just a little overprotective since we kind of told her about that ice spear coming out of the water almost killing me… so yea… nothing to worry about!"

Kristoff sighed as he shook his head. "You're unbelievable sometimes." He went through her hair and kissed her, but accidentally hit her bump. "Ow!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>Up in the mountain several soldiers were riding horses. Their target was the lake that Princess Anna had her accident. They were ordered to scout the area to find an explanation of the icicle protruding out of the water.<p>

Jorgen, the Captain of the guards and also one of the generals in the army was riding at the front. He kept his eyes all around, making sure he wouldn't miss anything. He had already sent others around so they could search a wider area.

So far they hadn't found anything, not even the lake they were at. Jorgen was slowly getting a little frustrated.

"Sir!"

Jorgen turned around and saw two riders running up to him. He nodded. "You found something?"

Both of them nodded. "We found the lake. You might want to see this." One of them told Jorgen.

Jorgen turned around to the rest of his men. "Alright, you three keep on looking around. If you find anyone or find anything suspicious let me know immediately."

"Yes sir." The men said bowing before riding down the road. Jorgen motioned for the other two men to follow him. The five of them then rode back to the lake. Jorgen wanted to know exactly what happened. He did not want to disappoint the Queen. He understood perfectly well that she was worried about the Princess.

Though he still didn't believe what they told him.

His mind was quickly changed.

"Dear god…" Jorgen muttered as they arrived at the lake. He saw what had happened. The Princess definitely didn't tell the Queen _everything. _

There was a hole in the ice where they cut to get out the ice. Jorgen knew Kristoff was an Ice Harvester and so knew what he was doing. But that wasn't the shocking part. Out of the water an enormous icicle, bigger than his men even on horses, was protruding at a 45 degree angle.

Jorgen got off of his horse and walked over to the icicle. He couldn't believe it when he stood right in front of it. "The Princess was lucky." He muttered glancing at the ice. "If she didn't slip…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, but everyone knew what he meant.

The ice was angled so that it could have easily pierced the Princess' heart.

"This isn't a normal occurrence." One of the men told him. "So someone must have done this."

Jorgen nodded with a grim face. "So that means someone's out for the Princess. Now it's our job to find out who. Scout out, I want this place searched from top to bottom!" He shouted turning to his men. "I want to know who is targeting the Princess and I want to know it now!" He shouted.

The other four men nodded and headed out, but before they could a cracking sound was heard. Everyone looked down and Jorgen's eyes went wide. He saw something flicker in the water as the ice started to crack. "Move! Move! Everyone get off the ice now!" He shouted.

All of the men started to run for the solid ground. Icicles started slamming out of the ice trying to pierce the soldiers. They kept on running dodging the ice. Jorgen finally reached the solid ground missing the ice by mere inches.

He hit the snow and sighed in relief. He turned around and saw Marco still running for the solid ground. Jorgen stood up. "Come on Marco! You're almost there!" He shouted stretching out his hand so he could reach it. Marco kept on running his sights right on Jorgen. He was almost there…

Out of nowhere an icicle came out of the ground piercing Marco right in the chest suspending him in the air. "NO!" Jorgen shouted shocked. He gritted his teeth before lowering his head. He had failed one of his soldiers.

"Sir?" One of the other soldiers approached him carefully. "Sir, is…"

Jorgen held up his hand as he stood up straight again. He looked up at Marco again seeing the blood flowing down the ice. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning around. "Make sure his family gets news of this." The man nodded.

Turning around Jorgen went back to his horse. "I want this place searched. I want to know who is responsible for this!" He shouted. "Whoever done this is after our Princess and maybe even our Queen! Now are we going to let that happen!?" He shouted.

"NO!" They shouted all together.

"Exactly! We're going to show this person that nobody messes with the Royal Family!" Jorgen shouted while raising his sword into the air. "For Arendelle! For Queen Elsa!"

"For Arendelle! For Queen Elsa!" They all shouted raising their swords into the air as well.

At the back stood a mysterious figure with a wicked smile on their face. The person had their gaze locked on Jorgen and his men. "We'll see about that."

**And that's it! Things are getting heated up. What will happen? And who is that mysterious person? Well I think a lot of you have some idea as to who it is, but if it is, well, we'll see about that. **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it! Also we will find out if the soldiers found anything or not! Enjoy! **

**FrozenAddict15: Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter so enjoy! **

**bananas-rule-2015: Thanks! Well we'll find out if everything turned alright for the soldiers. **

* * *

><p>Elsa felt something snake around her body. She had been sleeping in her bed when she felt something dip slightly. She didn't move or say anything, but then she felt something against her shoulder.<p>

"Good morning."

She groaned before turning around. "Leave me alone Anna." She mumbled burying her head in her pillow. She heard her sister getting up from bed and then nothing. She thought that Anna had left so she went back to sleep.

That is until something hard hit her and she gasped out. "A-Anna!" She shouted turning her head. The Princess had jumped on her to wake her up.

Anna grinned. "I knew I could wake up you!"

"By throwing yourself on me!? Anna you're not six anymore! You're heavy!" She said pushing her off of the bed. Anna hit the ground with a thud. She frowned a little as she sat on the floor while Elsa was getting comfortable again in her sleep.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Looking outside the window she noticed it was snowing. She grinned before climbing onto her bed again. She grabbed her head and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked.

Elsa opened her eyes and smirked at Anna slightly. Now the Princess expected, just like thirteen years ago that the Queen would get up and head down with her, but nope, not this time. This time the Princess got a pile of snow over her head drowning her sister in snow.

Anna spat out snow. "Elsa!"

"That's what you get for trying to wake me up." She said simply snuggling back into her pillow.

The Princess narrowed her eyes. Then an idea popped into her head. She grinned and stood up. Turning around she walked towards the door. "Alright! I just thought that _someone _wanted fresh hot cocoa from the kitchen. Well, looks like I'll have to drink it all by myself." She walked towards the door.

Before she was able to walk out the room, the door froze over. Anna smirked slightly knowing she had caught Elsa's attention.

"Hot cocoa you say?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow while glancing at her sister.

Anna chuckled as she turned around. "Yes, but now since you froze the door neither of us can get hot cocoa. I guess you have to get up to get your hot cocoa."

"Hm… now that's troubling." She muttered still lying in bed but a small smile forming on her face.

The Princess crossed her arms. "Since when does the Queen sleep so late in? Normally it's the other way around."

Elsa pulled the blanket to her shoulders. "Well, you didn't have to sign documents and deal with the council till three in the morning."

"And whose fault is that?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"The kingdom doesn't run by itself Anna." She mumbled into her pillow again.

She shrugged. "Alright, then no hot cocoa for you then." She turned around and tried to pull the door open by force. But it was proving to be difficult. Damn it was frozen shut.

A sigh came from the bed. "I hate you sometimes." Elsa muttered getting up from her bed. With a wave of her hand the door unfroze and Anna smiled in victory. "And I thought getting me out of bed was hard."

Elsa walked to her closet. "Well normally I wouldn't have this problem. You can go ahead, I'll be right down. And don't drink all the hot cocoa!"

Anna smirked as she opened the door. "Sure will! See you in a bit!" She called before running downstairs.

The Queen chuckled while shaking her head. "Oh Anna…"

* * *

><p>A half hour later the Queen of Arendelle sat in her office at her desk with an empty cup of hot cocoa by her side. She was signing documents at the moment. She still had some left over from yesterday, but it wasn't much. Though she was wondering what took the soldiers so long.<p>

She wanted to know if they found something at the lake. It would ease some of her worries.

She sighed rubbing her head. Glancing at the document in front of her she shook her head slightly. The last couple of days she's been receiving more letters of villages near Arendelle that have been destroyed or damaged by the storms. It was slowly getting out of hand. She had to find a solution.

A knock on her door before it creaked open. "Elsa?"

The Queen looked up to see her sister standing there. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Her sister looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Um… Jorgen… he… he came stumbling in and he doesn't look good at all. He wants to talk to you… now." She told her sister not quite sure how she should say it.

Elsa immediately stood up. Jorgen, he was part of the scout mission she had sent out. She quickly headed to Anna. "Why don't you go find Kristoff. I think he's at the stables." She told her. Anna was a little hesitant but nodded. Elsa smiled and quickly hugged her. She then quickly headed down the stairs while Anna walked towards the stables. Elsa could already hear voices coming from the main hall.

"Captain, you need to see the doctor."

"N-No! I need to see… her Majesty."

"Jorgen, you need to…"

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked walking down the stairs. She gasped slightly when she saw the situation.

Jorgen was being supported by Kai and Gerda. The Captain was bent over holding his arm, there was blood over his face as well as his uniform. It looked like he went through a war. "Dear god, Jorgen what happened?" Elsa asked walking towards him.

The Captain struggled from both Gerda and Kai's grasp as he looked at Elsa. "Y-Your Majesty… we…"

"Where are the other soldiers? Please tell me they're getting themselves checked up and rested." Elsa asked him, but deep inside her stomach she knew that wasn't the truth.

He shook his head. "N-No… t-they're dead… all of them."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. To hear that all of the soldiers died… she couldn't believe it. "How…" She asked confused.

Jorgen grunted slightly holding his injured arm, which was probably broken. "T-There's something… or someone… out there. Ice… it tried… to kill us… I… I w-was just able… to escape… by the s-skin of my t-teeth." He grunted in pain and immediately Kai and Gerda where by his side.

Gerda looked worried. "Jorgen, you _need_ to go see a doctor! You're seriously injured!"

The Captain again tried to protest. "No… I…"

Elsa held up her hand. "No Jorgen, you're going to see a doctor right away. You're injured."

"But…" He spoke up again but Elsa shook her head. "You can give your report after you've seen the doctor. Please Jorgen, you shouldn't die as well."

Jorgen gritted his teeth due to the pain but still nodded. "A-As you wish… your Majesty." Kai grabbed his arm and led him down the hall towards the doctor.

When Jorgen was gone Elsa hugged herself. What was going on? Who or what could have done this? Why where they doing this?

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Gerda asked walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head slightly. "I… I don't know what's going on Gerda. I… I'm not entirely sure what I should do. There's something out there that killed all of the soldiers and…"

Gerda quickly stopped her. "Dear, just calm down. You're overstressed, you've been working late hours and you're over thinking this. Just calm down and relax for a little. Why don't you grab a cup of hot chocolate and sit down and read a book. Get away from the stress. It's not healthy for you either if you keep on working."

Elsa shook her head. "But I need to make sure that the villages get help and…" Again Gerda stopped her. "Elsa calm down. Take a break. Please, or else I'll have to use force."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to use force on me?"

Gerda smirked. "Easily, I'll just tell the chefs that they shouldn't import any more chocolates or make any more chocolate desserts."

Elsa gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Then you'll just have to face the wrath of your sister as well." Gerda said with a smirk.

The platinum blonde woman sighed and rubbed her head. "Alright, alright, I'll take a break. Just leave the chocolate out of this."

Gerda chuckled slightly. "Great, now go, I'll see if the chefs can make a hot chocolate for you."

Elsa smiled at the woman. "Thank you Gerda. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Overwork, that's for sure." The woman told her while heading towards the kitchen. Elsa sighed shaking her head. There was just so much going on lately, she had no idea how her father dealt with all of this.

* * *

><p>"You want to do what!?" Kristoff asked shocked as he dropped the bag of carrots he was holding in his hands. Sven grunted before quickly stuffing his mouth in the bag to steal some carrots while Kristoff was distracted.<p>

Anna nodded her head. "You heard me. I want to go back up to the North Mountain."

Kristoff shook his head confused. "Why!? The last time we were there you almost died!"

"It was an accident!" She shot back. Crossing her arms she gave him a blank look. "How was I supposed to know that ice was about to stab me? It came out of nowhere! And anyway, we're not going near any lake."

The man sighed and grabbed his head. "Why do you even want to go up the North Mountain?"

The Princess sighed and moved on her feet. "Elsa's been so stressed lately, she's been working deep into the nights and she doesn't want to build a snowman with me! That's why I wanted to go up the North Mountain to get her favorite flowers."

"The Frost Lilies?" Kristoff asked and Anna nodded. "Yep! And they only grow up on the North Mountain!"

Kristoff groaned. "Anna…" He really didn't want to take her especially what happened last time. He really didn't want to be responsible for any incident Anna would get in and he really didn't want to get frozen by the Snow Queen.

"Pleeease." Anna begged giving him her famous puppy eyes. That's when the blonde man covered his eyes. "Oh god no! Not the puppy eyes!" He shouted trying to look away, even Sven looked away so he wouldn't befall the terrible spell.

The red head pouted while hitting him against the shoulder. "You're mean! Fine, then we won't go."

He sighed in relief. He doesn't have to worry about dying today. "But now you have to help me find something else to relieve Elsa of her stressful work. She won't do anything or come out of her stupid study!"

"You tried chocolate?"

Anna gave him an 'are you really asking me that' look. "Seriously? Don't you think I've tried that!?" She shouted at him.

He raised his hands. "Whoa calm down feisty pants!" He told her. "It was just a question!"

"A stupid question." She mumbled.

Kristoff leaned against Sven as he tried to think of something that could help Anna de-stress her sister. "How about… nah, you helping with her work is just going to stress her more out…" He muttered.

"Hey!"

"Well… you _could _pull her out of her study and we could all go on a ride, or go visit the trolls, or just… you know… breathe some _fresh air." _He suggested.

Anna put a hand against her chin. "Hm…" She thought. Then a smile grew on her face. "That's it Kristoff! We'll visit the trolls! They probably have some stress relieving potion or idea. Didn't Pabbie say he wanted to see her again?"

The Mountain Man nodded his head. "Yup, so it's settled. Now you just have to find a way to get your sister out of her study."

She grinned. "Oh I know exactly how I'm going to do that! Don't worry! Have your sled ready tomorrow and I'll come with my sister!"

"Alright, good luck with that."

**And Anna has a plan. Will it end well or will it go down in flames? And what happened to the soldiers? Wow, more problems are rising up and Elsa has no idea what to do. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the little wait but I hope you guys aren't that mad at me ;) Anyway, here's the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is also a bit longer. A lot will happen from here on out. And maybe a few more reviews would make me even more happy, you know, just a hint there ;) **

**FrozenAddict15: Hope you didn't have to wait too long. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**bananas-rule-2015: Glad you enjoyed it. As for who or what happened you still have to wait a little bit longer to see if you're right or not but I think you'll get even more clues ;) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Today was the day that she was going to do the impossible. Yes, Anna was going to try and get her sister out of her study to have some fun. How was she going to do that? Well… she wasn't sure exactly herself. But she'll think of something.<p>

She knocked on the door like she always did, her subconscious doing it automatically after thirteen years. Sometimes she was still scared that Elsa would push her out again, that somehow she wouldn't answer to her knocks, but this time she could hear her voice. "Come in!"

Smiling softly she opened the door and stepped inside. She could already see Elsa at her desk filling out some paperwork, as usual. The older sister looked up at her for a second before returning her gaze back to the papers. "What's wrong Anna?" She asked still keeping her gaze on the paperwork.

Anna rolled her eyes knowing that she was already pulled into her work. Concentrating on nothing else except for her work. "Elsa, will you come down and have a hot chocolate with me?"

Elsa sighed and rubbed her head. "Anna… can't you have one on your own?"

Wow, she was refusing chocolate? _Oh my god, she's really stressed._ Anna thought giving Elsa a worried look. Normally Elsa _never _refused chocolate. She sighed and tried something else. "It's snowing Elsa! Maybe we could go outside and build a snowman?"

"Sorry Anna, but I'm busy at the moment. Go ask Olaf, he'll probably want to build one." She replied as she kept on writing. Sighing Anna shook her head. Nothing was going to get her out of this place.

Elsa sighed shaking her head. "I'm really sorry Anna, but I'm really busy. Maybe some other time?"

"Fine…" She muttered and headed back out the door. Great… how was she going to get her sister out of there? Turning her head she saw a set of armor with a shield in its hand. A smile grew on her face.

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She really felt bad for throwing Anna out, ignoring her pleas of social time with her sister. She really wanted to spend time with her but she had so much work to do. Like she told Anna earlier, Arendelle doesn't run by itself, especially when something or someone is out there that is a danger to everyone.<p>

Though she promised herself that she'll spend as much time with Anna when all of this is over. Elsa knew she was neglecting her little sister and it hurt her as well. She took a deep breath before letting it out again.

A loud scream ripped through the halls of the castle and Elsa froze. Her blood froze in her veins. Immediately she jumped up from her desk. "ANNA!" She shouted before dashing towards the door and running out.

She was about to turn down the hallway when something hard hit her head. She hit the ground with a thud before her entire world went black.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was outside taking care of Sven and making sure his sled was ready when he suddenly heard footsteps crunching in the snow. He turned around ready to ask Anna how she done it but his face froze completely. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.<p>

Anna was at the back dragging an unconscious Elsa in her arms. "Ugh… god she's heavy! Why is she so heavy!? Come on Kristoff! Help me out!"

The Mountain Man shook his head as he ran towards her. He helped his girlfriend by picking up Elsa and laying her in the sled. "Should I even ask?"

"You told me to get her out and I got her out." She stated simply while crossing her arms over her chest.

Kristoff groaned. "By knocking her out!? Come on Anna! I told you to bring her out but not knock her out!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well how else was I supposed to get her out? She wasn't moving an inch! Not even for chocolate! She refused chocolate Kristoff!"

"So?" He asked not really getting what she was trying to say with that. He knew Anna was obsessed with chocolate at some points and sometimes even her older sister, but that didn't really tell him anything.

"She _NEVER _refuses chocolate! NEVER!" She shouted.

Kristoff sighed scratching his head. "Well… I guess you got a point with that, but still? Knocking her out? She'll be furious when she wakes up."

The Princess waved her hand in the air. "Oh pft, she'll be fine and anyway, she won't be mad. She's never mad with me!"

"Yea, well, we'll see about that when we're done with this." Kristoff told her as he stepped into the sled. He offered Anna his hand so she could get in as well.

She smiled and accepted it getting in the sled herself. "Well, let's get going!" She shouted excited.

Kristoff rolled his eyes while smiling a bit before hitting the reins. "Go Sven!" The Reindeer grunted before he started to run for the woods. The Princess quickly grabbed a blanket and laid it over her sister. She smiled slightly before sitting back next to Kristoff.

This ride would be a long and interesting one.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when there was a quiet groan from the back of the sled. Kristoff gripped the reins tighter knowing exactly what was going to happen. The storm was about to come. He just hoped that he wouldn't freeze. Strangely Anna didn't realize anything as she kept on leaning against Kristoff.<p>

Elsa slowly regained consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt that she was in a moving object. Another round of groans before she started to look around. She saw trees moving and that there was snow falling. Looking at herself she noticed she was tucked in a blanket.

Looking ahead of herself she saw both Kristoff and… Anna.

Slowly the platinum blonde haired woman pieced together the pieces and her eyes narrowed at her little sister.

"You know, now that I don't have to walk all the way, this place doesn't seem so bad… at least we're not being chased by wolves this time." Anna spoke up as she rested her head against Kristoff's shoulder.

She smiled slightly. "There's absolutely no danger at a… agh!"

An arm was snared around her throat and she felt being pulled back. "ANNA!"

Anna tried pulling the arm away from her neck. "Help!" She cried out choking slightly. Kristoff was freaking out at what was happening. Looking behind him he saw Elsa strangling her sister with her arm. She looked really mad…

He swallowed hard. He really hoped she wouldn't freeze them.

The Princess still tried to get out of her sisters grasp but she felt being pulled back. Soon she fell backwards and landed on Elsa who was still trying to kill her. "Agh! Elsa wait! I can explain!" She shouted trying to raise her hands in defense.

Elsa glared at Anna. "You hit me in the head! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" She screamed as she kept on strangling her.

Anna finally pulled herself away from her sister backing up as best as she could. "Elsa wait! I have a good reason for doing what I did!"

The Queen gave Anna her most terrifying death glare that could actually make the enemy freeze. "Talk."

She held up a finger. "You… you were stressed Elsa. Always working and worrying and all that sort of stuff so I decided that you needed some time out. You need to relax or else you're going to work yourself into the ground."

"But why hit me in the head!?" She snapped slightly. She was mad at her little sister for knocking her out and dragging her out of the castle. She was mad at her because she unwillingly dragged her from her work. She had loads of paperwork to do!

"You were not cooperative! I tried getting you out with building snowmen or even chocolate, but you refused chocolate Elsa! You never do that!" Anna shouted trying to get to her overworked sister.

Elsa sighed rubbing her head. "I guess… I've been working a lot lately, but you could have said something. You didn't need to knock me over the head. What did you use anyway?" She asked rubbing her sore head.

"Uh… that doesn't matter at the moment. The main thing is we put this all behind us now and enjoy the present. Okay?" Anna said with a sweet smile on her face.

She raised an eyebrow at her but then shook her head. "Sometimes I worry for you Anna…"

"Hey!"

"Alright fine, I'll take a break. Nothing I can do now anyway…" She mumbled the last part. Sighing she leaned herself against the back wall.

Kristoff looked ahead and furrowed his brow slightly. There was something not right… the weather seemed… more wild. He felt the wind pick up and the snow falling heavier.

Both Anna and Elsa noticed too how the wind picked up. The snow started falling more and it was getting a little wilder. Anna had to hold up a hand so she wouldn't get blasted by the snow. "Uh Elsa… I know you're still mad at me but you don't have to call up another blizzard."

She turned around to glance at her sister. She looked like she was terrified, she was frozen on the spot and that was something rare. "I… this… this isn't me… at least I-I think."

Now Anna looked worried. If this wasn't Elsa… then this was a normal blizzard that was about to hit them. "Oh poop, out of all the days why today to get hit by a blizzard…" She muttered.

Something popped up into the platinum blonde's head. Her short conversation with Jorgen when he came back. His entire team was killed. He said…

_Jorgen grunted slightly holding his injured arm, which was probably broken. "T-There's something… or someone… out there. Ice… it tried… to kill us… I… I w-was just able… to escape… by the s-skin of my t-teeth." He grunted in pain and immediately Kai and Gerda where by his side. _

"Anna…" She called worry filling her voice as they kept on riding through the small blizzard. "Where are we exactly headed?" She asked giving her sister a short glance.

Anna blinked. "Uh… we were wanting to go visit the trolls and then ride around a little bit so you could have some fresh air."

Elsa looked around the place seeing the snow falling harder by the second. "Anna, we should probably head back."

"Come on Elsa, since when did snow bother you?" Anna asked with a small smirk.

She shook her head wildly. "No, it's not that Anna. We… we need to head back, or find a cave we…"

Out of nowhere an icicle came crashing from the ground almost hitting Sven. The Reindeer yelled out in surprise and jerked to the side tearing the sled with him. The entire sled started to tip and both sisters hit the side. Anna looked over the edge and saw that they were riding near the edge of a cliff. She squealed and tried to move back so they wouldn't fall over the edge.

"Calm down Sven!" Kristoff shouted as he tried to calm his buddy back down. Sven grunted as he tried to get the steering of the sled back under control with the help of Kristoff. After a while the sled was back on the ground. Unfortunately another icicle came crashing out of the ground, cutting the rope that was connecting Sven to the sled.

Sven kept on running not realizing that he was cut from the sled. While Sven kept on running the sled kept on going forward and in front of them was a curve. "SVEN!" Kristoff shouted as he tried to get the attention of the animal so maybe he could still help them.

"We have to jump!" Kristoff stated finally turning around glancing at the two girls.

Anna shook her head. "No! No way! I am NOT jumping!"

"Unless you want to fall hundreds of feet down a cliff you'll have to jump!" Kristoff told her as he got things ready.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I agree with Anna. I am not jumping either."

"Oh for freaking…" Kristoff couldn't finish his sentence as the sled hit the side of the road, hitting rocks, sending the sled toppling. The girls screamed as they were smashed against the sled and hit several other things before hitting the ground.

Kristoff rolled through the snow before he finally caught himself on some rocks. The two sisters though weren't so lucky. Anna and Elsa hit the ground but the sled was still sliding on its side towards the cliff.

Anna tried to get a grip on the ground or at some stones, but she felt that she was being pulled by something. Looking behind her she noticed that her leg was tangled in rope that was connected to the sled. Her eyes went wide, knowing exactly what this meant.

Quickly she tried to untangle her leg from the rope but it was proving to be difficult. She screeched as the sled fell of the cliff dragging her with her.

Elsa, who had already caught herself on a branch that was sticking out against the cliff, saw Anna falling down with the sled. "Anna!" She shouted her eyes going wide. "Grab my hand!" She shouted hoping that she could still grab her.

Anna tried to grab Elsa's hand but they slipped right through. Elsa looked horrified. "ANNA!"

"Elsa!" She screamed as the red head was pulled down the cliff by the sled.

"Anna!" She shouted. No… no this couldn't be happening. Her sister was… Elsa shut her eyes as she hung from the branch. No… her sister wasn't gone, there was still a chance for her to survive the fall. There was fresh fallen snow at the bottom, right? It would soften the landing? Oh god she hoped she was right.

A cracking sound was heard and Elsa looked above her. The branch she was hanging from, the one that was saving her from falling like Anna… it was cracking. "No, no, no, no!" She tried to scramble for the ledge but the branch kept on cracking.

"Elsa!" Looking up she saw Kristoff holding his hand out. "Grab my hand!" He shouted.

Immediately she tried to grab for his hand but the branch kept on breaking. Her eyes filled with fear as she reached for Kristoff. The blonde man leaned down as he tried to get a hold on Elsa but the branch was about to let loose.

And it did. It broke and Elsa screeched. Kristoff quickly shot forward and grabbed Elsa's arm. The blonde hit the side of the cliff slightly but she didn't mind. Kristoff gritted his teeth. "Okay, you're heavy…" He grunted.

"I am not!" Elsa argued as she clung on Kristoff's arm. "Now pull me up!" She shouted her gaze still locked on the fog covered ground. She couldn't see anything through it… not even Anna…

"J-Just hang on!" He shouted trying to get a better grip so he could pull Elsa up.

Elsa felt a sudden jerk. Looking up she saw that her hand was slowly moving in Kristoff's hand. "Kristoff! I'm slipping! Hurry up!"

"I am!" He shouted. With all of his strength he tried to pull Elsa up in one swing. Unfortunately it was a little bit too much. He lost his grip on her and Elsa fell down the cliff. "NO!" He shouted trying to grab her again but it was too late.

Elsa screamed as she was falling down. Turning her body she saw the ground coming closer and closer. Out of instinct she shot her ice powers to the ground summoning more snow. With a loud scream she hit the humongous snow pile.

It took her a few moments to realize what was happening. She was lying in the snow, her breathing heavy and quick. She blinked a few times before feeling the snow underneath her. She let out a shaky breath. "Oh god… I'm alive…" Due to her ice powers she didn't feel the cold, but she was definitely shaken up at the moment. She just fell from a cliff! And survived!

Slowly she sat up holding herself, not due to the cold, but due to her beating heart that was feeling like it was about to explode! Looking around she just saw more snow and trees. She was off of the path and that meant several things.

But one thought popped into her head. "Anna!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and started looking around. She couldn't see either the sled or her sister. Had she fallen somewhere else? Did the sled drag her further down? Whatever happened she had to find her as soon as possible. Anna wasn't resistant to the cold like she was. If she stayed out in this raging storm for too long she would freeze to death.

She had to find her… no matter what.

**And that's it! Things aren't looking so good for the trio. Let's hope that things wont get even worse. But who knows what will happen. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! A few more reviews would be appreciated! Anyway...**

**Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back! Now let's get this little adventure going. We will see what happened to our favorite people and how they are dealing with it. Hope you guys will enjoy it! Love it when you guys review! So glad you all took your time to tell me what you think ;)**

**FrozenAddict15: Here's the next chapter so I hope you will enjoy it. Finally you will see what happened ;) **

**Four: No he's not one of Hans' brothers, but I completely forgot that one of them was called Jorgen. **

**jade254: Yes Elsa could have saved Anna but she was too scared and was panicking that she didn't think of her powers. At least that's what I'm going with ;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter nonetheless and I hope you will also enjoy this chapter and we'll see if Elsa will find Anna soon! **

**Protoestrella1: Glad you like the start and I hope you will continue with the story! **

**bananas-rule-2015: Thank you, I really appreciate the praise ;) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

* * *

><p>Kristoff couldn't believe it. He had just let both his girlfriend and her sister, the Queen, fall down a cliff! What kind of guy was he!? He was maybe responsible for the death of the royals! They were going to hang him! Oh god…<p>

No… they're alive. He and Anna survived a two hundred foot drop and it was nothing. This was somewhat the same. He hoped. He quickly got back on his feet and glanced at his buddy Sven. He grunted and lowered his head as to apologize for everything.

He patted him slightly. "Don't worry Sven, it's not your fault. We just need to find them." He took a deep breath and grabbed his hat, putting it back on his head. "Come on bud, we need to get down there as fast as possible. We need to find them."

He jumped on Sven's back and immediately the reindeer dashed off. Looking back he glanced at the giant icicles rising from the ground. This wasn't normal at all, the entire situation wasn't normal. This doesn't happen accidentally. Something or someone did this and he was going to find out who.

"Come on bud faster!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Elsa rubbed her arms as she walked through the snow. She had no idea where she was or where she was heading. The only thing she wanted to do was find her sister, but she didn't know where she was either.<p>

Looking around she tried to find any sign of her little sister. A part of her clothes, maybe the sled or anything! But there was absolutely nothing around here!

She was worried. What if something happened to Anna? What if she was hurt? What if she didn't make it or… "Calm down Elsa." She told herself taking in a deep breath. "She's alright… she's strong and stubborn."

Walking through the snow she kept on looking around hoping she could maybe find any sign of her sister or Kristoff. She was lucky that she had landed in snow, but she had no idea how Anna fell. She was being dragged down by the sled.

Shaking her head again she threw the thoughts out of her head of Anna being hurt or worse. This was not the time at the moment. She needed to concentrate on finding the others.

"Who would do this?" She asked herself walking passed a few trees, trying to find where the sled could have crashed. An icicle doesn't just grow from the ground just like that. That's just not normal. And she swears it wasn't her.

So it was someone or something else. Whoever it was they were targeting them for some strange reason. Was it because they were royals? Or was it a personal vendetta?

Question after question flew through her mind as she kept on walking. Her imagination doing the worst it could at the moment. Showing her images of a hurt Anna or even worse. Or her mind was showing her that she would be lost in these woods forever haunted by the unknown of the wellbeing of her friends and being chased by wolves.

Elsa suddenly froze as she stopped and looked around. She had completely forgotten about the wolves! This was bad… this was really really bad.

She hoped she wouldn't run into a pack of them.

The platinum blonde looked around the wide area checking for any danger. So far there was nothing and she didn't feel like someone was watching her, which was a good thing… right?

She took in another deep breath before heading down the path. She kept on walking through the cold snow. One good thing of wielding the power over snow and ice is that she was resistant to the cold. It never bothered her and at this point it was an advantage for her.

Though she couldn't say the same for the others. Both Anna and Kristoff weren't resistant to the cold and could feel every stinging pain the wind hit them. Another reason to find them as soon as possible.

Elsa kept on walking hoping and pleading that she could find anybody soon, hopefully her sister.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else there was a huge pile of snow. There were traces of a broken sled everywhere. Pieces of wood lied around and some equipment that was on it laid scattered around.<p>

Suddenly a head popped out of the pile of snow. It was a specific red head. Anna spat out some snow that had gotten into her mouth as she tried to dig herself out. "Oh my god…" She muttered. "Cold… this is so cold…" She kept on muttering while digging herself out of the snowy mess.

A minute later Anna was able to free herself from the snow. Standing up she brushed off the rest of the snow that was clinging onto her clothes. Next she shook her head and brushed off the last bit of the snow. "Phew…" She let out a breath. "That was… unexpected."

She took a few steps forward but felt a restraint on her leg. Looking down she saw that the rope was _still _around her leg. Groaning she knelt down and untied the rope. It was difficult and annoying but eventually she got it off of her. "Finally!" She said with a huge smile.

Jumping up she started to think what she was going to do now. She had to get back up to Kristoff and Elsa… wait…

"Oh god did she fall too!?" She wondered aloud while already looking around. She couldn't see any sign of her sister. So did she fall? Or not? Was she safe?

"I really hope she's alright." Anna murmured.

Looking up, she tried to see any sign of the cliff she had fallen from. This reminded her so much of the trek to the North Mountain when she tried to bring her sister back. The only difference there, was that Marshmallow was following them and she had cut the rope. Here they were attacked by something and she accidentally fell of the cliff with a sled. Though the snow was still soft as a cushion.

Thank god for that as well.

She sighed while glancing around. "Where should I go?" She wondered. Should she try and go back up the cliff to find Kristoff or should she start looking for Elsa?

"Well… Kristoff knows these parts of the woods… but on the other hand Elsa has ice powers… but she doesn't know how to survive in the wild… and Kristoff has Sven… yep! I'm going after Elsa!" She stated with a determined face.

She took a few steps in front of her but then stopped again. "Which way should I go?" She wondered looking around her. Ugh… if this kept on going then she will never find Elsa… or Kristoff!

"Okay Anna, decide now!" She told herself. Taking a look both left and right she finally decided to go right. Why? Well… for some strange reason she felt like she _had_ to go right. And anyways, it's called right so it had to be right, right?

Eh… no

Sighing Anna started to trudge the way she decided to go. She wanted to find her sister as soon as possible. And Kristoff, but first she needed to find her sister. She sighed slightly as the trek through the snow reminded her of when she tried to find Elsa on the North Mountain.

She just hoped this wouldn't end like that adventure did.

* * *

><p>Elsa kept on trudging through the forest while keeping a look out for either Anna or Kristoff. She had been walking around for a while and she hasn't found anything yet. Not even a sign of either one of them.<p>

Oh this was so bad. She knew this was a bad idea, but no, Anna had to drag her out of her office and into this crazy incident. Why do these things always happen to them?

"When I find Anna she is going to be in a lot of trouble." She grumbled walking through the snow.

Elsa snapped her head around when she heard a soft and light growl. It was so quiet that you almost couldn't hear it.

Almost…

A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in a bush that was beside her. More and more eyes appeared and fear crept up her spine. Oh no… wolves… this was not good.

Slowly the eyes started to move forward towards her and Elsa almost panicked. She started taking small steps backwards so she wouldn't get eaten by these wolves. Of course she had to think about wolves, now she had an entire pack in front of her.

Slowly she kept on taking steps back trying to get away from the wolves, though they kept on walking towards her. Elsa clenched her fist and a blue aura surrounded her hands.

The wolf of the front of the pack stopped and growled as it glared at Elsa. He noticed the blue aura as well and knew that she was more of a threat than expected. Elsa locked gazes with the wolf and the two stood there for a moment waiting for the other to make the first move.

There was silence between them as the wolves stopped growling now as well. It stayed like this for a few seconds before someone moved first.

Elsa quickly threw her hand up creating a wall of ice between her and the wolves. The savage animals jumped back in surprise, paralyzed for only a few seconds. Those few seconds though were enough for Elsa as she made a dash for it, sliding down a slope of snow to get away.

The wolves quickly regained their composure and immediately gave chase after Elsa. The blonde woman slid down a slope before landing on the ground and running for it. She quickly looked behind her and saw the wolves running after her. Out of pure instinct she threw her hands up creating more icicles or ice walls that would hopefully slow down the wolves.

How did Anna and Kristoff get away from the last pack they encountered!? She really wanted to know that now…

She screeched as one wolf came too close for her liking. Immediately she threw her hand back and an icicle impaled the wolf. Normally Elsa would be horrified that she had killed an animal with her powers but she was too terrified that she would die.

Elsa came to a screeching halt. In front of her was another cliff that looked like it had an even deeper drop than the other one. Snow fell over the cliff and she gazed down at the abyss.

Looking behind her she saw that the wolves had finally caught up to her. Elsa swallowed hard.

She was royally screwed.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that every time I go out with Kristoff with the sled, we end up stranded somewhere, lost and the sled destroyed?" Anna wondered as she kept on walking through the snow. She pulled her cloak closer to her as she shivered. The winds kept on blowing and she was freezing. She had been walking for about an hour now, unfortunately she still hadn't found either her sister or her boyfriend.<p>

She started to wonder if they were alright and if she would ever see them again.

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head violently. "What am I thinking? Of course they're alright! And I'll see them! I'll walk through this stupid snow storm and find them no matter what it takes! After that we'll head back home, drink hot chocolate and spend time in front of the fire place and act as if nothing happened!" She stated.

For the last few minutes more snow kept on falling to the ground, the wind blew harder and it was getting colder. She pulled her cloak even closer to her hoping she wouldn't freeze to death.

Out of her eyesight she saw a black blur. Turning her head towards the blur she tried to squint her eyes to identify what it was, though this stupid snow storm obscured her vision. "What the…" She muttered when she saw the blur getting closer.

**Just a little bit of action, but mostly switching between Anna and Elsa as they try and look for each other. I hope this chapter was alright and you guys still enjoyed it! Also don't forget to leave a review behind to let me know what you guys thought about it! I always appreciate them! **

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to the next chapter! I know last chapter wasn't much of anything but this chapter has a little bit more action. And we will find out what happened! Let's hope everything will turn out alright! **

**bananas-rule-2015: So many questions, and so little answers. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and maybe you'll find out a little bit more that may help you answer your questions ;) **

**FrozenAddict15: Glad that it's getting really good! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

* * *

><p>Elsa looked down at the cliff seeing that it was more than a simple two hundred drop. She couldn't see the ground and it was not because of fog or something else. Snow dropped down the cliff and Elsa watched how it vanished from her sight. "Oh boy…" She muttered.<p>

Turning around she saw that the wolves had caught up to her. They were growling and gnashing their teeth at her.

She looked between the cliff and the wolves that were growling at her. Okay, she had to choose between jumping from the cliff falling to her doom, or getting eaten by those vicious wolves that would tear her limb from limb.

No worries, it's just chose death from death.

Looking behind her she saw that the wolves were advancing on her. She had to think about something now. She could fight them but would she win? She had ice powers but no experience in combat. She also never used her ice powers to fight. But she also wouldn't survive the long fall.

Oh god what was she supposed to do?

A growl behind her alerted her that there were still wolves behind her. Turning around she quickly threw her hands to the side creating another ice wall to separate herself from the vicious animals. The wolves growled and started scratching and pouncing against the ice trying to break it.

The ice wall would buy her some time but it won't hold them back forever. She had to think of something fast. Due to her fear spikes grew on the ice wall making the wolves move back slightly.

She looked back down at the abyss and knew she wouldn't survive it even with her powers so the only way to get out of this mess would be to fight her way out of it.

Elsa really didn't want to kill with her powers but if this was her only choice…

A loud crack was heard and she wiped her head around. One of the wolves was able to crack the ice wall and now every gray animal was trying to get through the crack. Out of pure instinct she shot an ice blast at the first wolf that tried to jump at her. It flew passed the others and landed in the snow unmoving. This action caused the other wolves to grow even more viscous.

Great… just great…

_Come on, think damn it think! _She shouted in her head.

The wolves were able to completely destroy the ice wall and were about to pounce on the Queen. Ice spikes grew out of the ground and impaled one of the wolves while the other one was just scratched and just injured.

Elsa had her hand outstretched and breathed in hard. She had actually killed a wolf. She had actually killed a living being! She stood there paralyzed for a moment until she saw a wolf lunging at her. She screeched and dropped down to the ground missing the wolf by only a few inches.

It jumped over her and flew down the cliff. Elsa watched how the wolf fell down and disappearing from her view. She was shocked. She almost lost her life!

While she was distracted a wolf tried to pounce on her. Elsa though, saw it in the last second and squealed as she blasted it with her powers. It hit the snow but quickly got back up shaking its head. The wolves grew angrier as they saw that Elsa had hurt one of them again.

Now they were really going to kill her.

Elsa saw that they were about to lunge at her. She tried shooting at them again but they dodged it with easy. The wolf at the front jumped on her pinning Elsa to the ground. The wolf was snarling at her showing her its teeth.

_I'm so sorry Anna. I'm so sorry I couldn't be the sister you deserve. _Elsa closed her eyes waiting for the claws to rip her skin, sending her to a world of pain.

"Hey you filthy wolves!"

Elsa's eyes snapped open and watched how an icicle was thrown into the wolf's neck. It yelped stumbling off of Elsa trying to get the ice out, but nothing was working. In the end the wolf landed on the ground twitching.

The wolves turned around to see who had killed one of them only to see a reindeer charging straight at them. Before either of them could move the huge animal smashed himself against the wolves, pushing them and throwing them away.

Elsa blinked. That reindeer looked familiar. Realization hit her and turned her head to see Kristoff standing there with another broken icicle and a pickaxe in his other hand.

In all of her life Elsa was never so relieved to see the blonde mountain man. He had saved her life from these wolves and she couldn't think of how she could repay him. Unfortunately she couldn't think of that at the moment because there were still blood thirsty wolves that needed to be dealt with.

A wolf charged towards Kristoff but the big man easily dodged the attack before swiftly stabbing the icicle into its back. Turning around Kristoff let go of his pickaxe and grabbed the rope that was attached to the tool now turned weapon. He swung it around and it hit the next wolf right across the face leaving a gash across the animals face. It howled in pain before stopping and rubbing its face with its paws.

The last wolf was fighting with Sven. The reindeer used his giant antlers to push the wolf back. The wolf was trying to push back but the reindeer was bigger and stronger. Sven kept on pushing the wolf back towards the edge of the cliff. In its last efforts the wolf tried to scratch the reindeer but yet again nothing was working. With one final push Sven threw the wolf over the edge.

Kristoff kicked the injured wolf away. It got back up on its feet its face still in pain. It looked behind and glared at Kristoff before running off.

The mountain man sighed in relief as he watched the last wolf run off. Turning his head he returned his attention to his main target. "Elsa!" He shouted running towards her.

Elsa smiled as she got back up on her feet. "Oh my god Kristoff. You can't know how relieved I am to see you!" She shouted before hugging him.

Kristoff chuckled. "Yea, good thing I came at the right time." He said as the two parted. His eyes darted towards her arm and his smile vanished. "Elsa your arm!"

The blonde looked down at her arm and noticed blood seeping through her sleeve. Her ice dress wasn't thick at all and it was see through so she could clearly see the claw marks on her delicate skin.

After seeing the injury her brain was finally to process everything and the pain finally settled in. She hissed clutching her arm.

"Hold on." Kristoff told her. Elsa watched how he ripped a piece of his shirt off. He then used the cloth and wrapped it carefully around her arm. "This should at least staunch the blood flow, though you will need to see a doctor as soon as you can."

"Which means getting back as soon as we can." She muttered knowing exactly what this meant. But they couldn't leave now. They still had to find Anna!

She looked up at the big blonde man and was about to speak but Kristoff beat her to it. "I know Elsa. We still need to find Anna, but if your injury and your state gets any worse I'm going to throw you on Sven and send him back to Arendelle. No buts or ifs."

Now Elsa's ice powers could do many things. They could create life, cause enormous blizzards that freeze an entire kingdom and her powers could even freeze a person into ice.

But freezing a person by just giving them a death glare was unfortunately not one of them.

But it still caused Kristoff to flinch. "We're not leaving until we find Anna." Elsa stated before walking passed him. The blonde man sighed shaking his head. If he thought Anna was stubborn, well he just met her rival.

He quickly ran up to her seeing that she was not going to head back any time soon. "Elsa you have to understand. You won't be doing any good if you're injured. You won't be able to help Anna."

"Well then we'll have to find her as soon as possible." She stated simply, walking through the snow while also holding her arm. She wasn't going to head home until she found her sister. There was nothing that was going to stop her or change her mind. Not even Kristoff.

The big blonde man sighed as he shook his head. He couldn't talk her out of this. That was for sure. If he forced her she would probably freeze him into an ice statue. It's not like he wasn't worried about Anna. He was terrified about what happened to her. But Elsa was injured and if she didn't get that checked out soon and something happened it will be all his fault. But he wouldn't come to terms if something happened to Anna…

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>The two kept on walking through the snowy fields for about another hour. They still hadn't found Anna and both Elsa and Kristoff got more worried. They had decided that they should head back to where the sled might have hit the ground. They did find it but it was already covered with snow. There was also no sign of Anna. The footprints were already covered by the fresh snow.<p>

So now they just kept on walking around looking for the lost Princess. They were getting more worried by the second. But on the good side they hadn't encountered more wolves so that was a relief for them.

Elsa hissed slightly as she moved her injured arm. Looking down at it she noticed that the cloth covering the injury was by now soaked with blood. Kristoff noticed this as well and grew a grim face. "Elsa…"

"No… we… I'm not going back until we find Anna." She muttered as they kept on walking.

The snow storm had settled down and now it was just snowing softly. Kristoff glanced back at Elsa and noticed that she wasn't doing the greatest. The cloth may have slowed down the bleeding but he had a bad feeling that it hadn't stopped completely. She looked tired and completely out of it.

He had to get her back home, but he also had to find Anna.

God he hoped she was alright.

While walking Elsa accidentally tripped over her own two feet, luckily she caught herself before she hit the snow. Seeing this Kristoff finally decided. He walked over to her and helped her stand up straight. "This can't go on Elsa." He told her. He motioned Sven over while still keeping a hold on the Queen.

Elsa shook her head. "You're just going to give up?" She asked but Kristoff shook his head. "No, I'm not. Sven is going to take you back to the kingdom so you can get medical help. You're not doing good."

"But Anna…"

"I will stay and keep on looking for her. But now you are going back with Sven. Sven come over here!" He shouted noticing that the reindeer hadn't moved.

Instead Sven kept on letting out noises catching both of their attention. Kristoff frowned as he turned towards Sven. "What's wrong?" He asked.

He saw Sven nudging something in the snow. Both Elsa and Kristoff gave confused looks as they watched Sven dig in the snow. At first they thought he was just playing but when both saw something red they quickly ran over to them.

Kristoff then saw that there was a strange shape in the snow. Quickly he started digging with the help of Sven. Soon he could clearly see what was lying in the snow.

"Anna!" He shouted.

In mere second Elsa was by his side. She saw her sister in the snow and her heart stopped. "Anna!" Kristoff quickly pulled her out and brushed the snow off of her. He looked worried. "She's ice cold." He told Elsa.

The Queen was extremely worried now. "We have to get her back to the castle!"

Kristoff nodded. "Way ahead of you." He said picking Anna out of the snow. Sven stood by their side ready for any help he could give. Kristoff got on Sven, holding Anna while Elsa carefully got on behind Kristoff.

"Go Sven!" Kristoff shouted and quickly the reindeer dashed forward. Elsa held onto Kristoff as they rode back to the castle. The Queen glanced at the unconscious figure in Kristoff's arms. She just hoped that Anna would be okay. She knew this was going to end in disaster…

Elsa prayed that Anna would be alright. She had no idea what she would do without her.

* * *

><p>In the distance a woman stood there watching as Kristoff and Elsa grabbed Anna and jumped on Sven. The mysterious person smirked as she watched them ride off. "Stage one has started." The person chuckled evilly.<p>

The woman turned around when she heard yelping and whining. She saw an injured wolf who had a gash across his face walking around while whining every time his face hurt.

"Aw… the poor wolf is hurt." She said in a sweet and innocent tone. The wolf turned its head and looked at the woman. Realization hit him and he growled at the woman.

She chuckled glancing at the wolf. "I'm so sorry but I don't have time for you." With a quick flick of her hand the wolf yowled out in pain.

The woman sighed. "Now… it's time for me to head back and get ready for the second stage." She turned around and walked past the wolf. The wolf was now dead, a huge icicle now piercing through his chest.

**Oh, things are getting real about now. Hope you all enjoyed it! And guys, a few more reviews would be appreciated. I love hearing from you guys. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and we'll see each other at the next chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're back. Now let's see what will happen and if Anna's okay! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter here! Maybe a little calm before the storm ;) **

**FrozenAddict15: Oh yes they are, but things will calm down a little bit in this chapter **

**bananas-rule-2015: Great to hear you enjoyed it! And the figure will be revealed... eventually ;) Just hang on till then! **

**Magdalena: Glad to hear that! Welcome to the family ;) As for what happened to Anna... I can't say anything to that ;) As for the picture, I can draw but have no idea how to do it on the computer even with a drawing board. If I figure it out, there probably will be a pic or comic ;) **

* * *

><p>Back at the castle of Arendelle both Kristoff and Elsa arrived with an unconscious Anna in their arms. The servants immediately took Anna from their arms and brought her to her room to get warm. Elsa was about to go after them, but Kristoff had pulled her back, telling her that she needed to get her arm checked.<p>

Elsa immediately refused, so Kristoff literally had to carry her to the doctor so she would get her injury taken care of. All of the servants looked shocked seeing Kristoff carrying a shouting Queen over his back, yet no one was brave enough, or sure enough to interfere. The man probably had his reasons and these scenes weren't uncommon, though usually with the Princess.

Now Elsa was sitting beside Anna's bed looking extremely worried. The red head was tucked in her own bed by several blankets while the fireplace had a raging fire going on. Elsa sighed as she glanced at her sister. Her skin was pale and sometimes she kept shivering. The blonde couldn't feel if her sister was cold or not, but she had a good guess that she was still freezing.

"Oh Anna…" She whispered while moving a strand of her hair away from her forehead. At her touch Anna shivered again. Immediately the Queen retreated her hand, remembering that her hands were probably cold as well. Her sister didn't need more cold…

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner." Elsa told her sister while having her head bowed. "I… I tried… but I should have tried harder. I should have gone faster, I should have saved you from falling off that cliff in the first place! But… I was too scared to even realize that I had the chance to save you…" She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "Please, please come back. I don't know what I would do without you."

Elsa leaned her head against Anna's arm while letting her tears fall down. How could this have happened anyway? She should have protected her better. What kind of sister was she?

Looking around the room she noticed that frost crept up on the walls. Wiping her tears away she tried to take a deep breath. "Calm down Elsa… you'll only make it worse for Anna." She kept on taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Slowly the frost disappeared and the room started to get warm again, though of course Elsa didn't realize it.

There was a knock on the door and turning her head Elsa could see Kai and Kristoff standing at the door. "Your Majesty." Kai greeted her.

Elsa stood up while rubbing the last few tears away. "Is everything alright?"

Kai sighed as he glanced at his Queen. "The council has called a last minute meeting. Your presence is required."

She shook her head hearing those words. "No Kai, I won't leave Anna's side. Whatever it is they can deal it themselves."

"This meeting has been called in following of the accident you and your sister experienced." Kai explained. At that moment Kristoff took a step forward and smiled softly. "Maybe you should go to that meeting. I'll keep an eye on Anna while you're gone."

Elsa wasn't sure of this. She wanted to stay at her sister's side the entire time but… if this was called in following the accident maybe she should go. Sighing she nodded. "Alright, but Kristoff, if anything happens please come and get me."

He smiled. "Will do."

The blonde took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Alright, let's go." With that she and Kai left the room while Kristoff stayed. He glanced at Anna and sighed. With a small smile he sat down next to her. "You get in a lot of trouble don't you?" he chuckled softly but a sad smile still stayed plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>After getting herself cleaned up Elsa headed over to the meeting. She did wonder why they called up a meeting, knowing that Anna wasn't in the greatest of shapes and that she herself had gained an injury, though hers isn't that bad.<p>

She stood in front of several men who were talking under themselves about several different things. She glanced at them all before clearing her throat. All of them shushed immediately and turned towards Elsa. "Now I've been informed that you called upon a last minute meeting. I would like to know why." She said glancing at her council.

Trevis stood up. "Your Majesty, we have received word that you and the Princess have been in an accident and we believe that this is not a coincidence."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Trevis?" She asked.

"A few days ago you sent Jorgen and his men out, yet only Jorgen himself was able to come back, his men all dead." He explained. Elsa nodded her head as she heard this again. She also remembered the talk she had with Jorgen after he had gotten him checked for his injuries. "Yes I remember. He said that ice came out of the ground trying to kill them. Not only on the lake where Kristoff and my sister were harvesting ice but also on solid ground. It was deliberately trying to kill them."

Trevis nodded. "Yes, we believe that there is someone or something out there who is trying to… kill you and the Princess."

Elsa sighed. She knew this herself, she hadn't thought about it that long because there was always something else getting in her way but… it was something she had thought about it as well. "So what do you propose?" she asked.

This time Aaron stood up. "I propose we send soldiers out to find this person or thing that is trying to murder our Queen and Princess."

"Are you mad!?" Frederik shouted as he stood up as well. "Jorgen and his men were slaughtered! In what right mind do you believe that it won't happen again!?"

Trevis glared at Frederik. "Are you saying that we should not protect the royal family from this threat!?"

Frederik shook his head. "No, that is not what I'm saying. Soldiers will be too obvious. Anyone would see them coming and just like Jorgen's men, they will be slaughtered."

"Then what do you suggest Frederik?" Elsa asked.

He smiled as he stood up straight. "I suggest we send out people that will not catch attention to themselves. People that will stay in the shadows and can see things while not be seen themselves."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Frederik smiled as he saw her curiosity. "Yes your Majesty, I propose we send out spies and scouts. They will find whoever is responsible for this without getting detected."

The Queen put a hand against her chin as she thought about this. It would maybe bring some use. "But how can you be sure that they won't be detected themselves? We can't be one hundred percent sure that they will be safe."

"Your Majesty, there is always a risk and the men know it. They will gladly give up their lives to protect your family." Frederik told her.

Elsa sighed rubbing her head. Should she agree to this? How else was she going to find out what was going on?

Out of nowhere an idea popped up in her head. "Frederik…" She spoke up. "You are the head of the Secret Services here in Arendelle. Can you promise me that your men will be able to pull this off? With minimal casualties?"

He nodded. "The incident with Jorgen will not happen again."

Elsa nodded. "Very well. I want those men out only at night. But make sure they are aware of the wolves out there."

"Do not worry about that your Majesty. My men are trained to handle anything in the woods." Frederik told her.

"Good, now Aaron." The man stood up straight as his name was called. "I want your fastest riders to head out to the villages that have been hit by these abnormal weather storms."

"Yes your Majesty." Aaron bowed his head.

Trevis looked confused. "Your Majesty, why are you sending riders to the villages hit by blizzards?"

Elsa sighed as he rubbed her forehead. "I have a theory that whoever is trying to kill me and my sister is also responsible for these blizzards. If they have the power to create ice from the ground then they probably have the power to cause these blizzards. It's the only explanation."

"For what should my men be looking for your Majesty?" Aaron asked as he glanced at his Queen.

"Anything." She told him. "Anything that points to magical ice powers. Icicles coming from the ground or something else. Ask the people if they have seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Very well your Majesty." Aaron bowed his head.

Elsa glanced at the other men that were attending the meeting. "Anything else that needs to be discussed right now?" they all shook their heads no. With her cool posture she nodded her head. "Very well, this meeting is adjourned." With that said Elsa left the room leaving the men to talk by themselves again. They surely had something to talk about.

Sighing she walked down the hall, headed back to Anna's room. So much was going on at the moment and she had no idea who was responsible for it. She hoped that sending these men out would help them somehow. She also hoped that her hunch was right and the person or thing responsible for almost killing them was also responsible for these blizzards.

Ice does not come out of the ground like that. She's also sure that it wasn't her powers causing these abnormalities. She has them in check, at least as best she could. To cause another storm or blizzard she had to freak out again like at her coronation. So someone or something was responsible for it.

What scared Elsa the most though, was that this person or being had the same powers she had. She just hoped that this won't end like last time.

Elsa finally arrived at the door to Anna's room and knocked on it slightly. She opened the door and looked inside. Kristoff was sitting on a chair by Anna's side talking to her. Smiling softly she walked in.

Kristoff's head snapped up. He saw Elsa walking in and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming in. I guess I was too deep in thought."

"It's alright." She told him. She walked over to the bed and sat down opposite of where Kristoff was sitting at. "How is she?" She asked glancing at her sister.

Kristoff sighed. "She's… I don't think she's freezing anymore. The doctor came in and he said that her body temperature was back to normal, but she's still out so… I don't know…"

"But the doctor did say she'll be fine." She asked hoping that he had said some good news. Kristoff nodded his head. "Yes he did say that, but I have this feeling of doubt inside of me, like… something isn't right here."

Elsa knew what Kristoff was saying. She herself had a bad feeling that something bad had happened. She still wondered why Anna was lying in the snow. Did something happen? There must have been a reason why she was out cold. She had trekked up the North Mountain alone and was alright. So what happened this time?

"She'll be fine Elsa. It's Anna we're talking about." Kristoff said with a small smile. "She's stubborn."

Elsa chuckled. "Yes, you're right…"

* * *

><p>Three days passed and both Elsa and Kristoff kept changing shifts to keep an eye out for Anna. The red head hadn't woken up yet or showed any signs and this worried Elsa. As every day passed Elsa got even more worried. She had even thought once that she wouldn't wake up.<p>

She hadn't heard anything from the spies Frederik sent out or the riders that Aaron had sent out. So she didn't have much work. She mostly just sat in Anna's room reading a book hoping she would wake up.

The doctors said that she just needed rest and will wake up soon, but it wasn't soon enough for the young Queen. She wanted her sister back now. It might sound a little childish but she had to isolate herself from Anna for thirteen years. She wasn't going to take another day. It's not what Anna deserved.

The night on the third day Elsa had taken over Kristoff's shift and sat by Anna's bedside. The last few days she had slept in Anna's room just to make sure she was alright. She would read a book till midnight or so and then she would fall asleep.

Elsa sighed as she glanced at her sister as she lowered her book. She really wished she would wake up. She wished she could see her eyes again and see her smile…

With another sigh she went back to reading her book. The doctor said she was out of danger, her body temperature was back to normal but the cold did take a lot out of her.

But who stays unconscious for three days?

This was another reason where Elsa had feared that something else had happened to Anna. There were no injuries on her whatsoever so they only thought it was because of the cold. Deep in her gut Elsa knew that there was something else going on.

Elsa returned to reading her book, trying to get her mind off of things. She only read a few pages when she suddenly heard shifting… and then a groan. Knowing that there was only one person it could come from she immediately dropped her book and ran over to Anna's side.

Her brows were furrowed and she kept on moving while letting out a few groans here and there.

She was waking up.

Elsa watched with anticipation as her sister opened up her eyes again. Anna had to blink a few times before she could get used to the dark. There was a candle burning, giving them light as well as the fireplace, but it was still a little dark.

"Anna?" Elsa asked hoping that the younger sister could already comprehend something.

The red head turned around and smiled as she saw the blonde. "Hey Elsa…"

"Oh Anna!" Elsa cried out before hugging Anna. The red head squealed slightly but laughed at the end. Elsa smiled as she hugged her sister. So many worries flew out of the window right when she opened her eyes.

When they parted the older sister looked Anna over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine… though my head hurts…" She said rubbing her forehead. "Like I have a headache…" She muttered.

Elsa removed her hand and put her own against her sisters' forehead. She let her ice magic cool Anna's forehead hoping it would numb her aching headache.

Anna smiled as she felt the cold feeling cross her head, the pain slowly numbing. "Thanks Elsa."

Elsa smiled down at Anna. "I love you so much Anna." She said brushing Anna's bangs away from her forehead.

"I love you too." Anna whispered before letting out a yawn. Elsa chuckled at her younger sister. "Maybe you should rest."

"I've rested enough…" She muttered still a little tired.

Again the young Queen chuckled. She gave Anna a kiss on her forehead. "You do, now sleep. I'll be right here. I promise."

Anna smiled but then suddenly scooted over in her bed. She then patted the open space. Elsa knew what she wanted and gave her a worried look. "I'm not sure Anna. I'm cold and you need warmth. I don't want…" Anna quickly pulled her sister into bed.

Elsa still wasn't sure but felt Anna put her arms around her and started cuddling with her. "You're warm…" She mumbled. Elsa smiled softly and hugged her sister back while closing her eyes falling into a nice slumber.

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed it. Anna's awake and seems fine! Now do'nt forget to leave a review behind and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Come on guys, no reviews? I feel hurt... sigh...**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up at dawn, the early rays of sunlight hitting her face. She scrunched up her nose as the light blinded her slightly. Lazily she opened her eyes to see that it was morning. Smiling softly she remembered what had happened last night.<p>

Anna had woken up and was perfectly fine. At least she hoped. The red head didn't show signs of any injury so that was a relief.

Elsa tried to get out of her bed but felt something that was stopping her from doing so. Turning her head she still saw her sister clinging to her, trying to cuddle with her. She smiled softly and moved carefully out of the bed without waking Anna up, successfully getting out of Anna's grasp.

She had stood up and walked out the window. She noticed it was snowing softly, snow covering the ground. The Queen heard sounds from behind her and noticed that Anna was waking up, because of the lack of her presence.

Anna opened her eyes and glanced at Elsa in confusion. "Elsa…"

The blonde quickly walked over to her and pulled the blanket back over her. "Sh Anna, fall back asleep. You need more rest."

"M… fine…" She mumbled but it wasn't even a few seconds later that the red head fell back asleep, letting out soft snoring sounds.

Elsa chuckled softly and turned back around. She had a lot of things to do today. See if the scouts were back with any clues or if one of the riders got back. But first she was going to tell Kristoff that Anna was alright. He probably was already in the stables with Sven.

So with that she quickly and quietly left the Princess' room and headed for her own. She had to get herself cleaned up and ready before she met anyone, even Kristoff.

He might be an Ice Harvester that slept with his reindeer but she still was the Queen.

* * *

><p>Kristoff dragged an entire ball of hey into the stables. He murmured a few times but smiled when he threw it in one of the stalls. Immediately a loud grunt was heard and a head popped out.<p>

Sven let out a sound as he smiled and started eating the hay. Kristoff chuckled. "Yea breakfast is up!" He told his best pal.

The reindeer looked up again and smiled as he kept on chewing on the hay. _"You are the best friend anyone can have!" _Kristoff spoke in Sven's voice.

"Oh you're just saying that." Kristoff said waving his hand. "But yea, I'm kinda the only great guy out there."

"_Except for Anna." _

"Are you saying you like her more than me?"

Sven gave Kristoff a stupid look and the big man sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes, she's like the greatest thing that has happened to me. I know…" He watched as Sven smirked up at him. Kristoff shook his head. Sometimes he couldn't believe his pal.

Suddenly Sven's smile faded and turned into a worried one. Kristoff swore he was looking passed him, but there was no one other than him in he…

"Hey Kristoff."

He jumped at the sudden voice and let out a small squeal. Turning around he sat that Elsa was standing there giving him a smirk. "Elsa! I mean… y-your Majesty, I… I…" He was so surprised to see Elsa, here in the stables.

The Queen chuckled softly as she held her hand over her mouth. "It's alright Kristoff. And please, just Elsa."

"R-Right… s-so what are you doing here? Not that you don't belong here, I mean it's your castle and…" Kristoff kept on talking not seeing that Elsa was laughing again. "Kristoff calm down, you're blabbing just like Anna."

"Oh…" He blushed slightly a little embarrassed. "So… what are you doing here?" He asked.

Elsa nodded. "I came to tell you that Anna woke up last night… around midnight. She seemed fine, except that she was tired, but I think she will be fine. She's still sleeping now. If you want to you can go see her."

"She's awake!? Oh thank god." Kristoff sighed in relief while holding his chest. He was so worried about Anna. Knowing now that she was alright relief hit him like a ton of bricks. "If it's alright with you, can I go and see her?"

"Of course, that's why I came to you. I have some work to do today so she could use some distraction." She told him.

Kristoff, with the biggest smile on his face, ran out of the stables and into the castle. Elsa had to hold in a laugh as she watched him run. But she couldn't blame him. She too was overjoyed that Anna was awake and fine.

But now she had to do all the hard work. Find out who was responsible for all of this.

* * *

><p>Kristoff ran through the castle halls passing by servants that smiled at him when they saw him. He kept on running until he finally reached his destination. Anna's room.<p>

He hesitated as he stood in front of the door. He was about to knock but stopped. Was she still sleeping? She probably needed more rest. But what if she was already awake? Would she be mad if he woke her up? Out of nowhere and idea popped into his head.

Kristoff smiled as he turned his back around and headed back down the hall, this time at a normal pace. This time he greeted the servants he passed, not like last time when he rushed passed them.

He headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He could already see several people cooking and preparing some kind of meal.

"Sir Kristoff, what can I do for you?"

Kristoff turned around and saw a man in a white coat standing there with a smile as his hands were folded together. The blonde man looked around. "Oh, um… I was looking for the um… the chef?"

The man chuckled. "That would be me. Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask if you could make a hot cocoa for Anna… I mean Princess Anna." Kristoff quickly corrected himself.

It seemed the chef didn't care for his little slip up. These people were so nice and not really all into that formal crap. Only other dignitaries from other kingdoms were so strict. Arendelle must be really different.

"Of course, anything for the Princess. I'll be done in a few minutes." With that he quickly vanished to finish the request. In the meantime Kristoff looked around the kitchen to see what was going on.

The others were already cooking breakfast. If he had to guess both sisters were probably going to eat by themselves. Elsa was probably going to eat in her study while Anna would eat in her room.

A few minutes later did the chef come back with a steaming hot cup of cocoa. He smiled as he gave it to Kristoff. "I hope it's to the Princess' liking."

"Thanks." Kristoff thanked the chef who nodded his head. With the cup he left the kitchen and headed back to Anna's room. So far some time had passed and he hoped she was awake now. If not he would wake her up with the sweetest thing in the world.

Chocolate.

He walked back up to her room and knocked softly. He waited for any reply from the other side but didn't hear anything. Smirking, he slowly opened the door and entered the room. Immediately he was met with a soft snoring that told him that the little red headed Princess was still asleep.

He quietly walked over to her and leaned over her. "Anna." He said softly. He shook her slightly trying to wake her up. "Come on Anna, time to wake up."

"Mh… sleep… no… waking…" she mumbled and Kristoff rolled his eyes. He lowered the cup of cocoa and let the sweet aroma travel from the hot cup towards the Princess.

It didn't even take a minute that Anna opened up her eyes. "Do I smell chocolate?"

Kristoff chuckled and nodded his head. "Yep."

She turned around and saw Kristoff standing there with the sweetest smile on his face. "Kristoff!" She shouted in surprise. She then saw the cup of cocoa in his hands and smirked, immediately grabbing it for herself. "Oh and you brought cocoa! Oh god, this is the best wakeup call!"

"Well I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile, watching as the red headed girl in front of him started to drink the hot chocolate. "Mh, so good." She said between the sips.

Kristoff glanced at Anna and smiled seeing that she wasn't so pale anymore. She also wasn't shivering which was good. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm good, don't feel cold and I'm all better, though my head is still a little against me. I have a headache." She chuckled while rubbing her head.

The big blonde man chuckled as well and kissed her forehead. "Well that'll pass after some time. The main thing is that you're okay."

Anna smiled at him. "So, what's up for today?" She asked while rearranging herself so she was sitting more comfortable.

"Well, Elsa told me to keep you distracted, so that's my job. Distracting guy." Kristoff explained while waving his hands in the air. Anna giggled slightly and moved a strand of hair aside. "Well… we could… I don't know…"

Before Anna could finish that sentence Kristoff interrupted her. "No going on any adventures, that includes rock climbing, sleigh riding, crazy horse riding, or even leaving this town."

Anna pouted. "You're no fun."

"Anna, we found you unconscious in the snow! If it weren't for Sven you would have froze to death." Kristoff told her. Actually they hadn't even figured out yet what happened to her. Elsa didn't say anything about it either. Maybe she didn't want to ask Anna immediately, or she completely forgot.

He sighed while shaking his head. "Anna, what happened anyway?"

"What?" She asked but then realized what he was trying to say. "Oh, you mean after falling from the cliff and trying to find you guys?"

Kristoff nodded. Anna started to think really hard. "Hm… well… I… I remember getting out of the snow after the sleigh crashed, looking around the place trying to find Elsa or you. Then the weather got worse and then… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kristoff asked with a frown. Anna shrugged. "I can't remember. It's all… fuzzy…" She said with a frown.

Immediately Kristoff checked her head to see if she had hit something or not, but there was no bump or any sign that something like that happened. He sighed and rubbed his head. "So you don't remember hitting the ground?" Anna shook her head no. "Or feeling tired?" Again her head shook.

Anna sighed and set the cup down. She grabbed his hands and smiled. "I'm fine Kristoff, really. Don't worry about me. A few more cups of hot chocolate should do the trick."

He scoffed slightly. "I don't think so. One cup is enough. If you kept on drinking those hot chocolates all day you would be on a sugar high tonight. Elsa would kill me."

The red headed Princess rolled her eyes. "Fine… but could we at least leave this stuffy old brick house? Get some fresh air?"

He smirked at her. "That we can do."

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed as she was walking through the castle gardens with two men beside her. They were Aaron and Frederik. They were discussing about different plans that they could use to find out what was going on. Unfortunately they still had to wait for the spies or riders to come back.<p>

"Your Majesty, my spies sent me a raven with some news. They have been scouting the North Mountain and haven't found anything out of the ordinary. They even went to your ice castle but found something strange." Frederik told her while walking beside her as they strolled through the garden. Some fresh air might be good for all of them.

"I know Marshmallow is not the friendliest. He's just trying to keep the ice castle safe from intruders and…" Elsa spoke up. She knew Marshmallow didn't mean any harm. He was just a gentle giant that wanted to protect his home and his creator's magnificent construction.

Frederik shook his head. "No, my spies were aware of the giant snowman guarding it."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Then what was the problem? Did they find something?"

"They found nothing." Frederik told her with a serious glance.

The Queen shook her head. "Then I don't understand what the problem is if they haven't found anything."

"No your Majesty, they found nothing, not even your snowman." The man tried to explain it as best he could. The paper the raven carried didn't hold much information but enough for them to get some answers, or parts of it.

Elsa looked shocked. "What? But he has to be there! He wouldn't leave for anything."

"We know, that is why we believe something happened to the beast. They are looking for him at the moment but they are still keeping an eye out for anything mysterious. They didn't enter the ice castle seeing as there could be a threat in there." Frederik explained.

Aaron frowned. "So there could be someone living in there. The person we are looking for might be in that castle!"

"Or they might not be." Frederik shot back with a glare.

Aaron huffed. "Isn't it obvious? The giant snowman that should be guarding it is missing, no trace of it to be found. Your spies didn't enter the castle so there could be someone in there."

Elsa sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Aaron is right Frederik, there might be someone in there, but I also understand that the spies couldn't enter. If someone was in there and has the same powers as I do, those men would be dead in mere seconds."

Aaron sighed. "So what should we do?"

That was a good question. What should they do? She still had no idea about all of this, but she had to find this person who was responsible for this. That was her main priority. They were trying to kill her and her sister and she was not going to take that so easily. During their talk they had entered the courtyard, but no one was bothered by it.

A hoarse neigh was heard and all three of them saw a rider with his horse storming through the gates. He stopped immediately and jumped off of his horse running towards the three people. He immediately bowed in front of Elsa. "My Queen."

Elsa rolled her eyes and waved her hand for him to stand up. Sometimes she was annoyed about all the formalities. "Do you have something to report?"

Aaron immediately recognized this man as one of his riders. "Eric, please tell me you bring good news."

The man looked at Aaron and then at the Queen. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, we found something."

Everyone was now eager to hear what he had to say. "Well?" Elsa asked.

He started scrambling in his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a map. "We split up into groups, everyone searching the towns and villages that were hit by these blizzards. I received all of the information because I was closest to Arendelle so I could get it back as quickly as possible."

"And what did you find? Come on boy, spill it out!" Aaron shouted slightly.

Eric nodded his head. "Yes, sorry, well, we searched all the areas and asked the people if they saw anything strange. We found something very important." He took a deep breath and grabbed something else from his bag. He pulled it out and everyone could see it was an icicle.

Frederik frowned. "Ice? Why did you bring ice?"

Elsa looked at it with such curiosity. Was this what she thought it was? Eric glanced at the Queen and saw she was eager to know. "This, your Majesty, is ice we found from towering icicles protruding from the ground. In every village our men went we found ice out in the woods. It took us forever but we were able to break a piece off of one so you could see it."

"Wouldn't it have melted by now?" Aaron asked a little confused.

Eric nodded. "Yes, but this one didn't. We had to cut it with ice picks and stones, fire didn't work at all on this ice."

Elsa went out and was about to grab the ice but when her hands hovered above it she froze. Eric saw this and grew worried. "Your Majesty?"

"This ice…" She muttered. "It… it feels familiar…" She looked down at the ice and felt the familiar feeling run through her, but it was a tad bit different. "Yet… it feels dark."

"Dark?" Both Aaron and Frederik asked together.

Elsa blinked and snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at Eric. "Can I have this? I would like to do some research on it."

"O-Of course your Majesty!" Eric said and held it out for her to grab it. Elsa was carefully as she grabbed the ice. It felt so familiar but she couldn't really tell why.

Both Aaron and Frederik looked at Elsa. "I think we have some work to do."

Elsa nodded. "Yes we do."

**I would love to have at least some reviews. Come on guys, I know you're out there! **

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back guys and thanks for the reviews! I really enjoyed them! So I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and it's a long one! Well longer than the others. **

**FrozenAddict15: Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**bananas-rule-2015: Thank you for the reviews, they definitely keep me inspired to continue on! Anna and Elsa will always be there for each other. As for the ice, well maybe we will find out more about it in this chapter ;) **

**NinthOrbitz: Everyone is looking forward to it. So just hang on tight till then! **

* * *

><p>In her study Elsa sat at her desk looking down at the piece of ice in front of her. Eric, one of Aaron's riders brought this to her saying that this ice was found in every village that was hit by these strange blizzards. She also figured that this was the same ice that tried to kill Anna and herself.<p>

She moved her hands over the ice again and closed her eyes. It felt so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why. She sighed opening her eyes again. Magical ice… she could send some men out to retrieve the ice that was in their woods but she would already know the answer.

It was the same ice.

The question is, where did it come from? Someone had to have powers like her to create something like this.

Maybe she should just go up there and confront the person. Finish everything in one strike.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her own world. She noticed the door open up and saw Anna walk in. She smiled. "Hey! I just wanted to see if you were busy or not."

"No no, I'm not busy at all." She said looking up at her sister while giving her a soft smile. She didn't need to know that she was under stress or anything. It was her duty as Queen and Anna shouldn't have to carry the same burden.

"Great!" Anna stated. "Well Kristoff and I wanted to head out into the town and we were wondering if you… hey is that ice?" She asked seeing the piece of ice on Elsa's desk.

Elsa nodded. "Yea, but it's nothing."

Ignoring her sister, she grabbed the ice and looked at it. "Wow… I didn't think you would look at your own ice."

"I.. that isn't my ice." Elsa told her. Why would Anna say that this is her ice?

Anna scoffed. "Of course it is! It has the same feeling to it like every other ice you create!" She said with a smile while glancing at the ice. "Though… it feels like there's something else in here… something dark… like… I don't know… rage?" She asked looking at the ice. "I don't know."

Elsa blinked. Anna could _feel _that from her ice? Does every ice feel after something? "Anna what are you saying?"

Anna sighed as she raised her hands. "I know it's crazy, but your ice… it feels so familiar, and has this certain feel to it. Like this ice here! Except well that it holds like something deep inside of it, something dark, like… ugh I don't know! I'm probably talking nonsense anyway."

"No keep on going!" Elsa urged her on. If Anna felt something from this ice maybe it could help them. Maybe this would give them some clue on who it is that is trying to kill them.

The red headed Princess gave her a strange look but sighed. "Alright, I'll try, um…" She furrowed her brow as she looked at the ice. It felt so familiar, like Elsa's ice but there was something different.

"Well… your ice reacts to your emotions right?" Elsa nodded her head. Anna took a deep breath. "Well, sometimes, like when you're scared. I can feel it in the ice. It's because your magic is attached to your emotions."

"Okay, I get it." Elsa knew that her emotions were the reasons why her magic sometimes went out of control. Anna nodded. "Yea, but you have to concentrate to feel it. This… this ice… you don't have to concentrate at all. It's like there's… hate radiating from it."

"Hate?" Elsa asked and again Anna nodded. "Yea… or rage… maybe jealousy? I don't know, it's some negative emotion that's running through this ice." She explained.

The Queen quickly hugged her sister. "You have no idea how much of a help you are!" She told her.

Anna grinned at her sister. "Ah, it's nothing. But tell me why your ice feels like this? Are you going through something that you're not telling me about?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I'm fine, don't worry about me. This isn't even my ice Anna."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Well… remember when you and Kristoff had that accident at that lake? With the icicle?"

Anna groaned while holding her head. "Yea… don't remind me…"

"Well, this is the ice from one of the icicles like that." Elsa explained.

The Princess slowly understood what her sister was trying to tell her. "Oh! But wait… this ice feels like it's yours. Elsa, are you saying that your powers are out of control again?"

"No! No, I'm fine, my powers are under control. Don't worry." Elsa reassured her.

Anna sighed in relief. "Thank god! I was worried we were going to have another winter blizzard, but like you said, you have your powers under control and there's nothing to be worried about! Not that there was something to be worried about I was just…" She suddenly stopped when a sharp pain shot through her head. She grunted and held her head in her hands.

"Anna?" Elsa asked a little panicked. She went to her and was about to help her, but Anna raised her hand. "I-I'm fine… I… just a headache."

Elsa still didn't look pleased. "Let me help, maybe I can cool your head or…"

"NO!"

Elsa reared back at her sisters outburst, shocked she would yell at her. Anna held her head and shook it slightly. Looking up at her older sister she felt guilt rise in her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I… my head just hurts." She muttered closing her eyes.

"Here, let me…" Elsa started and put a hand against her sister's forehead. Anna took in a deep breath as she felt the coldness run through her head and numb the pain. She smiled when Elsa removed her hand. "Thanks Elsa… I'm really sorry about…"

"You don't have to apologize Anna." Elsa reassured her while grabbing her hands. "No harm done." She smiled.

"You sure?" Anna asked. "I really didn't mean it. I was just…" She stopped when she felt Elsa grab her head. "Anna, everything is fine. Don't worry." She smiled at her.

Anna looked deep into Elsa's eyes. "I don't want you to hate me." She said in a low whisper. She really didn't mean to snap like that. Her head was just hurting and she had no idea what she was saying.

Elsa kissed her forehead. "No matter what you say will make me hate you. I will always love you Anna. Sisters stick together, no matter what."

Anna chuckled as she looked up at her sister. "Yea, you're definitely stuck with me." Both sisters started to chuckle and Anna sighed slightly. "I guess I'll leave you to your work then." She said motioning to her desk.

"I promise I will spend some time with you when everything is done here. I promise." Elsa told her with so much determination.

The red head smiled and nodded her head. "I know you will keep your promise Elsa, you don't have to worry."

"You have no idea how worried I am that you think I'm ignoring you again because of all this work I have. I really wish I could spend more time with you." The platinum blonde told her.

Anna snorted. "Don't worry about that. I know the kingdom can't run by itself. We'll spend some time when you're done! It's no problem at all!" She smiled as she jumped. "And anyway! I think Kristoff is here so I think I'll spend some more time with him. So you know, we can get married at some point."

Elsa rolled her eyes but still smirked at her. "Alright, I'll try and finish up as quickly as I can."

"Don't rush!" Anna shouted as she ran through the door to head back down the hall. Elsa chuckled and shook her head. Sometimes her sister was just unbelievable.

Sighing she looked down at the ice in her hands. Anna had helped her a lot at the moment. This ice felt familiar to hers but with more negative emotions. There was still a chance that it was her doing since this ice was familiars to hers, but she is confident that she was not the reason that they almost died from falling down that cliff.

Elsa sighed rubbing her forehead. Sooner or later she probably has to go up the mountain to confront whoever is responsible for this.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kristoff! Let's head to the town square!" She shouted while pulling Kristoff by his arms. The man chuckled as he was pulled. "Calm down Anna! We have all day!"<p>

"No we don't so that's why we have to make haste!" She stated still pulling him. "Also I want to get Elsa a gift since she seems to be really stressed at the moment."

"You really don't slow down do you?" He asked with a smile on his face. Anna grinned as they headed into town. Kristoff smiled at the Princess. She really cared for her sister. Even after almost freezing to death the red head was already up on her feet.

The day in town went splendidly for the two. They arrived at the town square where kids started pulling Anna away wanting to play with her. Kristoff was also pulled into it and they kept on playing for at least an hour.

After that the two headed for a café where Anna had ordered a hot chocolate. They were both having fun, but Anna still felt that Elsa was way too stressed. She sighed as she sat at the café stirring the spoon in her hot chocolate.

Kristoff noticed the distressed look on his girlfriend and got worried. "You alright Anna?"

"Yea… I'm just worried about Elsa." She said leaning her head against her hand.

The mountain man rolled his eyes. "Anna… she's the Queen. She has a lot of work to do so it's natural that she's under some stress."

The Princess shook her head. "No, it's not that. I actually went to her study to see if she wanted to come with us so she'll relax a little bit since… you know the accident and when I walked in there she was looking at a piece of ice."

"So?" He asked shrugging his shoulder.

"_Ice _Kristoff. She was looking at _ice._" Anna said in such a dramatic way. "She never looked at her ice like that and when I touched it… I felt so many negative emotions in the ice it made me worried."

Kristoff blinked. "Wait… you can _feel_ that in her ice?" Anna nodded. "Yes! Pay attention! Now I'm scared that she's hiding something from me. I don't want her to isolate herself again or think that she needs to go through this alone."

Anna felt a hand on hers. Looking up she saw Kristoff giving her one of his sweet smiles." Anna, calm down. You don't have to worry about anything. If anything was wrong with her, Elsa would tell you. She knows better now and that she doesn't have to go through things on her own. She'll be fine Anna."

She smiled and nodded. "Yea, you're right. Elsa knows she can get our help any time." Looking around she thought about getting at least something small for her sister. To let her know that she isn't mad or disappointed in her. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking and she has to do something about it.

All of a sudden she groaned. Kristoff gave her a confused look and saw that Anna was grabbing her head. "Anna?" He asked.

She waved one of her hands while the other one rested against her head. "I-I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Are you sure? We can go back."

"No I'm fine."

"Or I could see if they have ice."

"Kristoff I'm…"

"Or do you want another hot chocolate? I can get another and…"

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" Anna shouted. Kristoff looked shocked at Anna. She had never yelled at him like that. It had actually frightened him. "A-Anna?" He asked.

The red head held her head and closed her eyes. It was painful and it wouldn't pass. But then…

It stopped.

Blinking Anna raised her head. The pain was gone and she was perfectly fine again. She was confused. What had just happened?

"Anna?" Kristoff asked again.

Realization hit Anna and she remembered what she said to Kristoff. "I-I'm so sorry Kristoff! I didn't mean to yell at you. I…" She stopped when Kristoff grabbed her hands. He smiled at her. "It's alright Anna."

"Thanks." She said with a soft smile.

Wanting to pass this awkward moment he changed the subject. "So, you wanted to talk about Elsa? You said you wanted to get her a present before we headed out."

Anna grinned and suddenly stood up. "I got it! Let's go and buy chocolate!" She stated.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh… Anna?"

"There's this one shop in town that sells the best chocolate in Arendelle and they sell Elsa's favorites! I want to get her some, now come on!" She said suddenly pulling the Ice Harvester out of his chair. He yelped but was quickly able to catch up to the Princess.

* * *

><p>Elsa closed her eyes as she concentrated. Her hands were hovering above the piece of ice in front of her. She tried to change it, get the feel for it. If she could change her ice and if this ice was similar to hers then she had to control it.<p>

The ice started transforming. Snowflakes started appearing and the ice started vanishing. She kept on concentrating, but it was proving to be a little difficult. Sweat was falling from her forehead and her hands started to shake.

The ice was almost gone but in a slip second Elsa lost her concentration. The ice immediately reacted and formed into a jagged icicle that was headed for her head. Luckily for her it stopped right by her neck, the ice too short.

Elsa swallowed hard as she moved her head away from the ice. Taking a deep breath she sat up straighter. "Okay… not trying that again." She said while wiping the sweat away from her forehead with shaky hands.

She glanced at the ice and shook her head. "This isn't my ice… it can't be…" she said while touching the tip of the icicle that had almost killed her. Her ice… never done this before. It's like… it was trying to kill her.

Groaning she rubbed her face. She couldn't figure anything out at the moment and it was frustrating her. A knock on the door was heard which snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw Frederik walking in. "Your Majesty." He said bowing slightly.

"Frederik, is there news you came to tell me?" She asked.

The man nodded but his face seemed grim. He walked over to Elsa and stopped right in front of her. He took a deep breath before he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. "I received another message from a raven."

Elsa blinked. "Well? What is it?" Frederik looked a little unsure. He looked down at the piece of paper and took a deep breath before handing it over to Elsa. "There… has been an accident."

"An accident?" She asked first looking up at Frederik before down at the piece of paper. She read through the words on the paper. Her heart sunk slightly as she read those few lines. After a minute she lowered her hand with the piece of paper before pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. "I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, your Majesty, but there was always a risk." Frederik told her while folding his hands together. "There are always casualties and your men knew it as…"

"I know the risks Frederik!" Elsa snapped at him. Frederik immediately closed his mouth and stayed quiet. Elsa took a deep breath as she took in deep breaths. "Half of your men were killed by an unknown enemy. They were stabbed with ice just like Jorgen's men!" She shouted.

Shaking her head Elsa stood up and walked to one of her dressers. "That's it. We're calling them back. This is too dangerous, I will not have more men die of this."

"But your Majesty! We can't just ignore this situation! Your men are there to risk their lives for you, they're there to find out what's threatening you and your family." Frederik spoke up trying to reason with the Queen.

The white haired woman glared at him as she turned around. "Are you saying that my men are just fodder?"

He was flabbergasted. "N-No! But your Majesty, we can't ignore this. We have to find out who is after you and your sister. This is something we have to figure out. Your men are willingly to pay their lives for your and your sister's protection."

"Yes but they do not have to die for such a silly cause! We know it's dangerous out there and we know that they will get killed. And sending men after men is not the answer! I am not sending a hoard of my soldiers out there just to get one little piece of information!" She yelled at Frederik. She was furious that he would still insist to send in more men, knowing that they would get killed.

Gritting his teeth Frederik shook his head. He might get killed after this but he had to get into her head. "Then what are you suggesting? If you won't send in your men and you don't want to ignore this, what is your next move?"

"My next move?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious to you Frederik. I'm going up there myself."

"You must be insane!" Frederik shouted. "You cannot go up there by yourself! Like you said, it's dangerous!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I have ice powers. I can protect myself up there."

Frederik walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She hissed in pain slightly. He raised her arm showing her still bandaged arm. "Your Majesty, the last time you were up there you were attacked by wolves! And look how that ended!"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I will be fine. Those wolves have been dealt with. Kristoff took care of them. I don't think they will attack again."

"And then what?" Frederik asked. "You go up there and face whoever is responsible for this, but haven't you realized that every man and woman has been killed by this person? And still no one can find out who this person is! You're just going to get yourself killed up there!"

"Why are you worrying so much?" Elsa asked with narrowed eyes.

Frederik gritted his teeth. "You are the Queen! You are the most important person in this entire kingdom. If something would happen to you we would be lost! There would be no one to rule in your stead!"

"Yes you have! Anna can be the next ruler. She can do the job as perfectly as I can!" She growled.

Frederik pinched the bridge of his nose. "No she can't! She is just a little naïve girl that doesn't know anything about how to rule a kingdom! At your coronation she left the kingdom in the hands of a madman who was powerhungry for your throne! She is irresponsible!"

"Do NOT talk about my sister like that!" Elsa yelled at him a heated glare plastered on her face.

A loud crash was heard and both turned their heads. The icicle that was lying on Elsa's desk was now grown and hit the ceiling. Frederik looked at it shocked as well as Elsa. She could have sworn that it was not her ice, so why would it react to her emotions?

Frederik's mouth was wide open and then it slowly dawned to him what he had said. He had literally told the Queen that her sister was a spare that could do nothing… "Y-Your Majesty."

Elsa turned to him and her eyes narrowed back down. "Out…"

He looked shocked. "Your Majesty, I didn't…"

"OUT!"

He flinched but quickly scrambled out of the room. When the door closed Elsa took a deep breath. She turned around and looked back at the ice that had grown. She couldn't explain. She just couldn't explain it.

Why was this ice reacting to her now?

What was going on?

**It looks like Elsa doesn't understand anything that's happening at the moment! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Now this chapter will be interesting. Hope you will all enjoy it. It's not that long but I think it will suffice if you read the end. Anyway hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews! **

**bananas-rule-2015: It seems quite strange but don't worry, you will find out soon enough ;) **

**NinthOrbitz: The plans of the villain is still a mystery at the moment, but it's very interesting to hear you think what will happen**

**FrozenAddict15: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next one! **

**Magdalena: I love long reviews and it's also quite interesting to hear your theory. I always enjoy to hear what you all might think and you really thought this one through. I really loved it. As for what's true and what's not, I will have to keep my mouth zipped and let you read on to see if you were right. But I still liked your deep thought analysis on this story ;) **

* * *

><p>Anna stood in front of the chocolate shop with a huge smile on her face. She could already smell the sweet aroma of chocolate coursing through the air. She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Oh it already smells so good!"<p>

Kristoff stood behind her as he rolled his eyes. "Come on Anna, just by the chocolate."

The red head stuck her tongue out at him. The man of the store came and smiled when he saw the Princess. "Ah! Princess Anna, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Gustav! I wanted to buy the chocolates with the cream filling in them. You know? The ones with the…"

"With the chocolate shavings on top, yes I know. It must be for the Queen, am I correct?" he asked as he started getting a box ready for Anna. The red head just grinned and nodded her head.

Kristoff walked up to her a little shocked. "How often do you come here Anna?"

"Oh not much." She said waving her hand.

Gustav laughed. "Oh dear, if it weren't for the Princess and her Majesty, my shop would probably go down in business!"

Kristoff had to hold in a laughter when he saw Anna's face. He patted her shoulder. "Ah don't worry about it Anna. At least I know what I can get you for presents now and where to get them."

Anna grinned. "Oh yea! Gustav has the best chocolate! Some are even chocolates imported from Germany and Belgium!"

He whistled. "Wow, you two really must keep this business up and going." Both he and Gustav started laughing.

"You two are unbelievable." Anna said glaring at her boyfriend and the man who sells her chocolate.

Gustav returned with a big box and a smaller one. He smiled at the Princess. "The big box contains the chocolate for your sister, now the little one has a little special chocolate that I decided to come up myself. I hope you like it."

"I will try one when I get home! I will tell you the next time I visit!" Anna stated grabbing the boxes of chocolate. "See you soon!"

Gustav waved goodbye as he watched the Princess and Ice Harvester head back towards the castle. He smiled. "This is the first time Arendelle has such a benevolent ruler."

* * *

><p>Elsa was pacing in her study as she tried to remove the icicle from before. She had an argument with Frederik and for some strange reason it had grown. Why she had no idea. But one thing was clear. She can't make it disappear.<p>

The blonde grabbed her head. "Calm down Elsa. Nothing good comes from freaking out. Remember what Anna told you. Love is the answer, not fear." She took a deep breath and at least her frost, that had decided to show up due to her anxiety, was now gone.

But the huge icicle was still there. Looking up at it Elsa sighed. Not even thinking of Anna was helping her. Usually her little sister was her anchor to keep her sane. She had no idea what she would do if Anna was gone.

Closing her eyes she remembered how she almost lost her once. Because of her, Anna had almost lost her life, for the second time. First when they were kids and now at her coronation. Though the coronation accident was so much worse. She had felt the guilt, the fear, the anger, almost every negative emotion a person could feel. She had been so terrified.

A crackling sound was heard and her eyes snapped open. Looking at the ice she saw that it grew even more. She blinked in confusion. Was it…

Elsa walked slowly to the ice. She put a hand on it and could feel even more darkness flow through the ice. What was going on here?

A knock on the door snapped her out of her dazed state and she turned around. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, your sister Anna would like to speak to you. She has a gift for you." Kai's voice rang through the door.

Anna… A smile grew on her lips. "Of course! I'll be right down!" She called. She gave the icicle one last glance before turning her back towards it and heading out the door. She could deal with that ice later. For now her sister was more important.

* * *

><p>Anna grinned as she held the box of chocolates in her hands. "Oh Kristoff she will enjoy this! At least I hope so."<p>

"It will be fine Anna." Kristoff reassured her. He put a hand on her shoulder telling her that everything will be fine. Though he was still worried about what happened at the café. She never snapped like that. And she looked like she was in pain.

A few minutes later Elsa was walking down the stairs and smiled. "Anna, how was your day?" She asked. "I hope it was better than mine."

Anna smiled. "Probably, but since I know your day was stuffy and boring I bought you a present!" She said while showing her the box.

Elsa smiled softly. "Oh Anna, you didn't have to do that." She said heading over to her. When she was right in front of her sister she was able to smell the sweet scent of chocolate. She closed her eyes before smiling.

Opening her eyes she grinned at Anna. "Is that what I believe it is?"

Anna nodded as she was eager to see Elsa's face when she opened the box. Elsa took the present and opened it, immediately a smile formed on her lips. "Anna! They're my favorite! Where did you get these?"

"Really Elsa? There's just one shop in Arendelle that sells the best chocolate in the world." Anna told her.

Elsa chuckled and nodded her head. "Of course, Gustav am I right?"

Kristoff shook his head. "You two really are the only ones who are keeping his business alive."

Both girls rolled their eyes. Anna turned to her sister and smiled. "So Elsa, anything interesting happened today while I was gone?"

Elsa blinked. "No… just boring stuff." _Except for that strange ice almost killing me, more men died, I snapped at Frederik and threw him out and there's now a huge icicle in my study…_

Anna sighed. "Next time you need to come with us! All that Queen stuff is not good for your health. Oh and we could play with the children! They were wondering if you could let it snow one day so they could have a snowball fight. Oh we could have a competition or…"

"Slow down Anna." Elsa told her while chuckling slightly. "How are you feeling?"

Anna sighed. "Truthfully?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, truthfully."

"I want my sister!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Elsa rolled her eyes and both of them started to laugh.

Elsa smiled softly and grabbed one of Anna's hands. "I promise Anna, when things calm more down and I have free time I will spend all of that time with you."

Anna looked up at her older sister with big eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

The red headed Princess smiled and was about to say something but a shooting pain stopped her. She yelped and grabbed her head. Both Elsa and Kristoff panicked slightly. "Anna?" Elsa asked. She had set the box down to the ground before putting both of her hands on her sisters' shoulder. "Anna, what's going on?"

"H-Headache…" She gritted her teeth while clinging to her head.

Elsa quickly looked at Kristoff. "Get the doctor. Now." She told him. Kristoff nodded and was about to run to get the doctor but Anna's screams stopped him.

Elsa looked panicked. Her sister was clinging to her head as if she were in immense pain. Quickly she decided to cool and numb Anna's pain. She put her hand against her sister's forehead wanting to use her powers but out of nowhere Anna slapped it away. "Don't touch me!"

She took a step back in shock. "W-What? A-Anna…" She tried to head for her sister again, but she rejected her again.

Anna took another step backwards while shaking her head. "Just… just leave me alone!" She snapped.

Kristoff was also shocked himself as he heard her outburst. "Anna!" He shouted but the young Princess glared at him. Without saying any other word she ran up the stairs probably headed for her room. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted again hoping to get her attention but she was long gone.

He sighed shaking his head. What was wrong with her? First at the café and now at Elsa? He quickly turned around to still see the platinum blonde woman standing there in shock. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa blinked a few times, still not fully comprehending what had happened. "I… I don't know…"

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad Elsa. She snapped at me at the café earlier as well."

She turned around shocked. "What? Really? At you too?"

"Me too?" Kristoff asked a little confused. "What are you saying?"

Elsa sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Earlier today she snapped at me as well. Though it wasn't bad and she apologized right after but I was worried about her."

Kristoff looked up at the stairs. "Should we go check on her?"

"I think we should give her some time at the moment." Elsa said. "Maybe she just needs time. She's still recovering. I'll talk to her in a little bit."

"Oh by the way!" Kristoff said as he remembered something. "I talked to Anna about what happened in the woods. You know when we found her unconscious."

Elsa nodded remembering what Kristoff was referring to. The man scratched the back of his head. "The thing is, she doesn't remember either."

"What?" She asked. Kristoff nodded. "Yea, she just remembers walking around trying to look for one of us, then the weather got worse and then everything was blurry for her. She doesn't remember anything else."

The Queen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Nothing? She remembers nothing?" Kristoff shook his head. Elsa rubbed her forehead, everything was slowly getting to her. She really didn't need Anna to be angry at her. She actually needed her little sister to be by her side, but it doesn't seem like that was going to happen.

"I'll go talk to her, see if everything's alright." She said.

Kristoff nodded. "Alright, but… let me know if anything else happens. I want to help."

Elsa smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Elsa stood in front of her sister's room. She was a little nervous about this entire situation. Anna never snapped at her like that, so she was worried something was wrong. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Anna?" She asked.<p>

She had hoped for an answer but nothing came. Sighing she knocked again. "Anna, I know you're in there. Can we please talk?"

Still no answer. Frowning she grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door… only to find it locked.

Fear filled in her since Anna never locked her door. Never. Absolutely not in a million years. She always left her door open so she herself could go in when she had a nightmare or something. Anna also didn't want to see any locked doors because it brought up bad memories. So that is why it scared Elsa that Anna had locked the door.

Again Elsa knocked on the door, but this time more frantic. "Anna, open the door!" Elsa shouted slightly. "You can't lock yourself in!"

A sudden click was heard before the door was opened up to reveal Anna standing there with a furious look on her face. "Why not!? You sure gave it a try!"

Elsa looked shocked and took a step back. "Anna… I…"

"You what? You locked yourself up for thirteen years! And you freak out when I just lock it once!" Anna snapped at her.

Elsa didn't know what she should say. What was wrong with her? "A-Anna, where is this coming from? I thought we were alright. I thought you forgave me."

"Alright?" She asked with a frown. "Things were never alright. Do you really believe that I forgive you for all those years you shut me out? It will take more than just a simple apology to fix things."

"Anna…"

"Don't." She sneered slightly while glaring at Elsa. "Whatever you say won't make things better. The fact is that you shut me out and now you're trying to 'fix' things so you can live happily with yourself. Well here's some news _sister, _it's too late. You had your chance and you ruined it for thirteen years, always saying 'go away Anna' or 'leave me alone Anna' Well now you got your wish Elsa!" With that she slammed the door right in Elsa's face and a click was heard, the door locked again.

The platinum blonde stood there still shocked at what her sister said. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She just stood there in front of the door wondering what happened to her sweet little sister.

**What happened to Anna!? I think I won't say much this time except that you should not forget to leave me a review! I really love hearing from you guys! And it encourages me to keep on writing ;) **

**Until next time! **


End file.
